The Lover
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho's lover. Keduanya menjadi pasangan dari dunia yang berbeda. Jaejoong sang arsitek amatir dan Yunho sang mafia yang berkancah didunia kejahatan. Mampukah mereka bersatu untuk selama-lamanya? 'The Leader and The Lover'
1. Chapter 1

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang yakuza?" dua orang wanita separuh baya tengah bercakap-cakap sambil mengambil dua makarel mentah dan memasukan kedalam keranjang belanjaan mereka.

Mereka tidak sadar dengan keberadaan seseorang yang kini tengah menempelkan wajahnya kedinding-dinding kaca sebuah supermarket terbesar dan termewah di districk ginza. Tampak sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah sebutan untuk para mafia di Jepang.."

"Lalu apa kau tahu gossip yang beredar tentang supermarket ini?"

Namja kucel itu kini telah memasuki pintu utama supermarket dan terlihat senang sambil menatap tumpukan salmon merah. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikannya dan mentertawai penampilannya.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Tidakkah security mencegahnya?'_

'_Apa yang namja itu lakukan? Mungkinkah ia tidak tahu tentang 'Orange's'? supermarket paling bergengsi yang menjual segalanya lima kali lipat dari supermarket lain?'_

Bahkan pelayan supermarket dan beberapa kasir tengah mentertawakan sosoknya yang memakai helm butut dan celana jeans bocel.

"Ah, aku perlu segelas arak putih untuk memasaknya.." namja berhelm itu segera mendatangi rak-rak besar yang berisi tumpukan botol.

"Cigarote? Apa benar arak ini yang dipesan Yunho?" namja kucel itu mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan bergegas mendatangi salah satu kasir.

Dari sana ia baru bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang wanita yang memakai perhiasan berlebihan. Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali atau bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka sedang mendekati namja super dekil yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin seorang yakuza tertarik berbisnis secara legal?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkinkah ia ingin menghadiahkan supermarket ini pada istrinya?"

Namja kucel itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bisa jadi, mengingat yakuza adalah mafia yang terlibat dalam segala urusan illegal. Mereka merampok, membunuh, menjual obat-obatan terlarang dan memperkosa wanita.."

Senyum namja kucel itu langsung menghilang dan mendeath-glare dua wanita yang masih sibuk dengan obrolan mereka.

"Apa-apaan mereka. Memperkosa? Mereka bahkan tidak suka wanita.." poutnya. "Mengatakan hal yang tidak mereka ketahui sepenuhnya? Tidak semua yakuza berbuat seperti itu.." namja kucel itu menjilat bibir cherry merahnya dan menatap sang kasir.

"50.000 yen?" kasir wanita didepannya tampak sinis dan menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah serangga yang tidak pantas untuk menginjakan kakinya ditempat ini. "Apa kau mampu membayarnya atau aku harus menyuruh orang untuk mengembalikan belanjaanmu ketempatnya?"

Namja kucel itu menggeleng kecil dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Sebuah premium card dengan torehan tinta emas khusus. Sukses membuat seisi supermarket dibuat melongo dengannya kecuali dua wanita yang masih asik mengobrol.

Kasir wanita itu tampak shock dan segera mengambil premium cardnya dengan tangan bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa langsung mempercayainya, aku harus tahu jika memang kartu ini adalah milikmu dan memastikan kau tidak mencurinya.."

Kasir wanita itu mengecheck pemilik dari unlimited premium card yang dipegangnya dan menatap namja kucel itu sekali lagi. "Katakan, siapa namamu?"

Namja kucel itu tersenyum sedikit sebelum ia menjawabnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho's lover.."

.

.

The Lover #1

.

.

Jaejoong, namja kucel berhelm itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditujukan padanya.

"Yunho, kau datang?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat sosok berjas hitam dengan dua bodyguard dibelakangnya. Wajah Yunho tampak sangat dingin dan seolah-olah ada aura gelap dibelakangnya. Ia terlihat menakutkan dengan sepasang mata yang bersiap untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani menyepelekan kekasih hatinya.

"Apa kau masih ingin mengatakan jika kekasihku adalah pencuri?" Yunho melirik nametag yang terpasang disaku bajunya. "Nona Yoko Nobunaga?"

"Ah, Yunho sama?" manager dari Orange's akhirnya muncul dan segera membungkukan badannya. Ia menyuruh seluruh pegawainya untuk berkumpul dan meminta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan pelayanan mereka.

"Kami mohon maaf. Kami tidak tahu jika Anda dan kekasih Anda akan datang. Kami sangat malu dan menyesal, mohon memaafkan kami, Yunho sama.."

"Cih.." Yunho berdecak kecil dan merengkuh Jaejoong dengan pelukan yang possesif, "Yoochun, pastikan semua pegawai diganti dengan yang baru. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah mereka semua pada kunjungan berikutnya.."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan segera membawanya keluar dari supermarket itu. Menyerahkan belanjaan Jaejoong pada Seunghyun, salah satu bodyguard Yunho selain Yoochun.

Sesaat setelah mereka berdua pergi, Orange's dipenuhi oleh isakan dan tangisan dari para pegawai. Juga kebingungan dari para pelanggan. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Supermarket itu bukanlah apa-apa selain permainan kecil bagi Jung Yunho. Mafia berkebangsaan korea namun telah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di negeri sakura.

Seorang mafia yang memiliki peranan terbesar dalam bisnis perdagangan legal dan illegal antara Jepang dan Eropa.

Sosoknya yang angkuh, egois, dingin dan tidak mengenal belas kasihan pada orang-orang yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya itu telah menjadi kunci dalam dunia binis bagi para mafia, pejabat dan pengusaha.

Kecerdasannya telah mendorongnya untuk mendirikan 'kerajaannya' sendiri dan membuat siapapun dengan mudah bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya. Ya. Siapapun.. kecuali satu orang.

Satu orang yang baru ia temukan beberapa bulan ini.

Orang itu tidaklah special. Tapi ia mampu membuat hati seorang Jung terpikat hanya dengan senyuman kecil darinya.

Orang itu tidaklah pandai, cerdas ataupun kaya. Ia hanyalah seorang yang kikuk dan ceroboh. Tapi ia mampu memutarbalikan dunia Jung Yunho hanya dengan tangisannya.

Ia bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi kekasih dari Jung Yunho yang telah merasakan asam garam kehidupan selama tiga puluh lima tahun ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim jaejoong. Seorang arsitek amatir yang baru saja bekerja di perusahaan kecil yang jarang sekali mendapat client dan orderan.

"Kenapa kau memecat mereka?" Jaejoong mencibir kecil dan memukul pelan bahu Yunho yang kini mendapat pengawalan dari lima bodyguardnya. Mereka telah keluar dan tengah berdiri dilapangan supermarket mewah itu. Yunho bahkan bisa melihat motor butut Jaejoong yang jelek.

Yunho bersumpah, jika saja jaejoong tidak mencegahnya, ia sudah membumi hanguskan motor butut jaejoong sejak dulu, yang bahkan plat nomernya saja sudah terlihat miring.

"Mereka meremehkanmu, apa kau tidak sakit hati?" Yunho ingin sekali tertawa melihat helm kusam yang kini bertengger diatas kepala Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar terlihat kucel bagai kucing liar yang tidak pernah dimandikan.

"Tidak." Jaejoong menggeleng, cemberut. "Kenapa kau memecat orang semudah itu? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada keluarga mereka nantinya?"

"Apa mereka juga kasihan padamu?" Yunho menghentikan ocehan Jaejoong dengan ciuman singkat dibibir mungil nan ranum itu. Bibir yang selalu membuat Yunho begitu terobsesi dan tidak konsen pada pekerjaannya.

Pipi Jaejoong mendadak memerah. Ia tidak pernah suka jika harus mengumbar kemesraan didepan publik seperti ini. Tapi menghindar dari ciuman Yunho adalah hal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan atau hukuman akan siap menantinya dan membuatnya harus terbaring pasrah seharian penuh.

"Lihat, pipimu sangat kotor!" Yunho membersihkan debu dari pipi kekasihnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di kantor, ha? Mana ada arsitek yang begitu dekil seperti ini?"

Jaejoong menunjukkan cengiran kecilnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Yunho. "Yunho ah, kenapa kau begitu cerewet hari ini?"

Jaejoong menarik-narik pipi Yunho dan segera menghentikan perbuatannya begitu ia mendapat pandangan mengerikan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya membersihkan gudang, habis kantor itu begitu kotor dan berantakan. Pantas saja tidak ada client yang datang kekantor kami.."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memakai helmnya dengan benar. "Aku akan pulang dan memasak untukmu. Jangan terlambat, ne?"

Namun tampaknya Yunho tidak membiarkan kekasihnya itu pergi dan menarik pinggangnya, membawanya masuk kedalam limo hitam miliknya.

"Yunho, aku mau pulang!" jaejoong yang masih menggunakan helm konyolnya terlihat lucu. Tubuh mungilnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan helm idiot yang jauh lebih besar dari kepalanya itu.

"Lalu untuk apa aku datang kesini jika bukan untuk membawamu pulang bersamaku?" Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk helm jelek Jaejoong dan membuka kaca penutupnya untuk melihat kedua mata indah milik kekasihnya. "Lepaskan helm konyolmu itu dan duduk dipangkuanku sekarang!"

Jaejoong terperajat melihat wajah serius Yunho.

Namja cantik itu berniat untuk kembali adu mulut dengan kekasihnya. Tapi melihat raut lelah Yunho, iapun memilih untuk melepaskan helm dan merebahkan pantat kecilnya diatas pangkuan Yunho.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah di kantor? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

Yunho bisa mencium wangi sampho Jaejoong. Ia menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya dibahunya sambil mengelus-elus pipi sang kekasih.

"Hanya beberapa pengkhianat yang mencuri document penting.." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan membiarkan tangannya menelusuri belakang celana jeans sang kekasih. Menemukan apa yang ia cari didalam sana.

"Kotor, Yun. Jangan. Tubuhku penuh debu.."

Jaejoong menolak ketika tangan Yunho yang lain membuka kaos putihnya dan menunjukan salah satu benda kesayangannya.

"Tubuhku juga penuh dengan keringat.." Yunho menggigit telinga Jaejoong dan membuatnya mendesah halus.

"Yun, ahhh…" Jaejoong tetap menggeleng meski tangan Yunho sudah memilin-milin nipple pinknya. Membuat kepalanya menengadah dan membiarkan namja tampan itu memberikan tanda pada setiap jengkal kulit lehernya.

"Jaeee.." Yunho berbisik kecil dan membiarkan Jaejoong mendesah ketika jari telunjuk Yunho menyelisip masuk kedalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kita harus mandi bersama.." serunya, kemudian membuka pengait celana jeans Jaejoong dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Karena kini.." Yunho menarik celana dalam Jaejoong agar turun hingga mencapai lututnya yang kini bergetar. "..kita sama-sama kotor dan penuh dengan debu.."

Begitu kata-kata terakhir Yunho terdengar, ia mulai memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu berteriak dalam kenikmatan. Terutama ketika kejantanan Yunho menusuk dalam ditubuhnya, menyentuh titik ternikmatnya berkali-kali. Membuatnya menjerit sambil menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. Yun.."

Tubuh Jaejoong terpaksa naik turun, dikendalikan oleh tangan kekar Yunho. Seolah-olah memaksa 'sosok kecil' dihadapannya untuk 'melahap'miliknya yang terlihat menegang hanya dengan suara desahan Jaejoong.

"Ah.. ah.. please.." Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, memohon sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"What 'Please', Jae?"

"Pleaseee.." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menahan erangan nikmat yang membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

"Harder.."

Saat bibir mungil Jaejoong mengatakannya, senyum diwajah Yunho merekah. Ia benar-benar menyukai sosok Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Sosok yang hanya bisa 'dilihat' olehnya. Sosok erotis penuh nafsu yang ditunjukan khusus untuk leader dari para yakuza di Jepang.

"As you wish, my lover.." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sebelum ia membaringkan Jaejoong didalam limo mewah dan merasukinya semakin dalam. Menghantam tubuh Jaejoong dalam gerakan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata.

Jaejoong yakin, setelah keluar dari limo. Mood Yunho sudah pasti berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat meski ia harus merelakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh 'siraman cinta' sang kekasih.

.

.

"Dinner, Yun.." Jaejoong mengangkat piringnya dan meletakannya di atas meja makan dimana Yunho berada.

"Seperti keinginanmu, Salmon goreng dengan mayones.." Jaejoong juga meletakan sup bawang dan mengambilkan nasi untuk kekasihnya.

"Terlalu larut untuk dinner, Jae.." Yunho menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan angka dua belas malam.

"Salah siapa kita baru makan selarut ini, eoh?" Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya setengah centi.

Setelah percintaan yang panas didalam limo, Yunho malah meneruskannya ditempat tidur hingga larut malam. Mereka baru saja merasakan lapar ketika sedang mandi bersama.

"Kau ingin tambahan saos?" Jaejoong menawarkannya,

"Just want to extra services from my lover.." Yunho memakan salmon bikinan Jaejoong. Kekasihnya semakin ahli memasak sejak ia sering memintanya untuk menyiapkan makan malam dirumahnya.

"No," Jaejoong mendelik tajam. "Aku harus bekerja pagi ini, aku tidak mau terlambat bangun.."

"Bekerja?" Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. "Kantormu tidak memiliki orderan sama sekali. Apa yang akan kau kerjakan, ha?"

Wajah Jaejoong mendadak cemberut. "Ya. Aku memang berbeda darimu. Kantorku hanyalah sebuah bangunan butut yang bahkan tak seorangpun akan meliriknya. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu sibuk dan penuh dengan pertemuan penting dari client-client yang hebat. Kenapa? Mau mentertawakanku?"

"Tidak.." Yunho hanya diam mendnegarkan ocehan kekasihnya. Setiap berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, Jaejoong jadi sedikit sensitive.

"Aku hanya seorang arsitek amatiran yang belum punya pengalaman. Lalu kenapa? Apa itu merendahkan derajatmu dimata teman-teman bisnismu?"

"Jaejoong, jangan melewati batas." Yunho meninggikan nada suaranya. Membuat jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merendahkan pekerjaanmu.."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Jaejoong menantang balik dirinya. "Kau meremehkanku.."

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Aku hanya bilang jika kantormu tidak memiliki orderan. Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?"

Jaejoong terlihat sangat sakit hati. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menangis. Namun memikirkan jika ucapan Yunho benar dan justru dirinyalah yang terlalu sensitive.. kini telah menyakiti harga dirinya.

"Oh no.. please.." Yunho paling tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya menangis.

Meskipun ia terlihat dingin, arogan, egois dan kejam.. namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Jaejoongnya menangis. Apalagi jika itu karena dirinya.

"Ok. Aku yang salah.." Yunho langsung merengkuh Jaejoong dan membiarkan wajah mungil kekasihnya menyentuh dada bidangnya. "Aku minta maaf. Jangan menangis lagi.."

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan membiarkan sang kekasih menangis sepuasnya. Ia tahu. Jaejoong tidak akan selemah itu.

Ia pasti terus membawa 'beban pikiran' akan pekerjaannya. Hingga tanpa sadar telah membludak hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana.

'_Kantor Jaejoong-sama tidak memiliki orderan sejak enam bulan belakangan ini. Para pekerjanya juga telah lama pergi. Hanya bersisa Kim Junsu. Pemilik kantor dimana tuan muda Jaejoong bekerja. Dan alasan kenapa tuan muda sampai diterima disana, karena ia siap tidak dibayar sampai orderan datang..'_

Yunho ingat ketika Yoochun melaporkan tentang tempat dimana Jaejoong bekerja dua minggu yang lalu.

"Dia pasti merasa tertekan karena kantor yang mau menerimanya bekerja justru akan segera tutup.." pikir Yunho sambil mengelus puncak kepala kekasihnya. Suara dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Menandakan bahwa sang kekasih telah benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Setelah membawa Jaejoong keatas ranjang dan memastikan kekasihnya tidak terbangun, Yunho segera memanggil Yoochun, orang kepercayaannya.

"Yoochun, segera cari perumahan yang baru akan mengadakan pembangunan. Hubungi pemilik sahamnya dan suruh mereka membuat kontrak dengan perusahaan Miro Architeture.."

Yoochun mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Miro Architecture, Yunho sama?"

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi ucapanku, Yoochun?" Yunho mendeath-glare bawahannya.

"Tidak, Yunho sama." Yoochun menunduk hormat, "Akan saya lakukan sesuai perintah.."

"Jangan perumahan besar, Jaejoong akan curiga. Cukup perumahan yang sederhana.."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkuk kormat, "Baik, Yunho sama.."

Yoochun menatap sebentar wajah tidur Jaejoong yang berada diatas ranjang sang ketua. Mereka berdua adalah tuan besar yang perintahnya adalah mutlak bagi para bawahan seperti Yoochun dan Seungri.

Mereka berdua. The Leader and The Lover.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Selamat pagi, Junsu ah.." Jaejoong menyapa bosnya yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah. Namun bosnya itu tampak konsen dengan bacaanya sampai tidak mendengar sapaan Jaejoong. Ia malah terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri sambil menyerutup teh hangatnya.

"Selalu begini setiap hari, perusahaan ini benar-benar akan bangkrut.." Jaejoong duduk dimeja kerjanya yang lebih mirip meja makan anak-anak. Ia menempelkan beberapa gambar hasil karyanya, hanya sekedar untuk menghiasi dinding kerja agar lebih terlihat seperti kantor arsitek betulan.

"Jaejoong? Kau sudah datang?" Junsu mendadak kembali dari dunia khayalannya, tersenyum ceria sambil membawa sebuah map hijau dan meletakannya di meja bawahannya.

"Kau tahu, Jaejoong? Kesabaran kita benar-benar membuahkan hasil!" teriaknya histeris sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong dan mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong tampak bingung, setengah melongo melihat kelakuan bosnya yang terlihat bahagia pagi ini. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Yeps," Junsu mengangguk senang dan membuka map hijaunya. "Kita mendapat proyek yang bagus. Kau tahu, ini adalah proyek terbesar selama sejarah perusahaan ini dibangun!"

Junsu tertawa-tawa sambil memperlihatkan lembaran kertas berisi lokasi dari sebuah perumahan, tepat diwajah Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Ahh, akhirnya aku mendapatkan gaji pertamaku. Gaji pertamaku.."

Saking senangnya, Jaejoong memilih untuk membuka resleting tasnya dan menemukan ponsel bututnya. Menelpon seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

"YUNHO~~~" teriaknya, justru membuat Yunho terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat gembira.."

"YUNHO AH~~ akhirnya aku mendapat proyek pertamaku.." kekasihnya terlihat sangat gembira dan tertawa-tawa. Membuat Yunho tersenyum, membayangkan tawa terpampang cerah di wajahnya.

Seandainya Jaejoong tahu, bahwa ia justru menelpon Yunho tepat ditengah-tengah keadaan genting. Dimana sang 'leader' tengah menghukum para bawahannya yang gagal bertransaksi karena kebodohan mereka.

"Benarkah? Dan kau menelponku hanya untuk mengatakan ini?" Yunho menendang salah seorang yang terlihat sedang menangis dan meminta belas kasihan dari bos mereka.

"Tentu, aku ingin pamer padamu.." Jaejoong mengambil map pemberian Junsu dan melihat denah lokasi untuk proyek pertamanya. "..dan ingin mentraktirmu,"

"Mentraktirku?" Yunho tertawa dalam hati, lalu memandang bawahannya yang telah berlumur darah setelah dihajar oleh Yoochun dan Seunghyun. "Ok, jam berapa? Dimana?"

Jaejoong mendadak panik. Ide tentang mentraktir Yunho benar-benar diluar dikepalanya. "Hmm.."

Namja cantik itu melirik dompetnya yang hanya tersisa beberapa koin recehan. Mungkin hanya cukup untuk membelikan Yunho sebuah permen lolipop mini.

'Bagaimana jika kubatalkan saja?' pikirnya, 'Ah, tidak. Itu pasti sangat memalukan!'

Jaejoong tampak frustasi. 'Apa kugunakan saja premium card milik Yunho?' serunya sendiri. Tampak salah tingkah.

"Jae, ada apa?" Yunho memanggil-manggilnya diseberang sana. Membuat kekasihnya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Kebingungan.

"Hmm.. makan siang nanti. Ku tunggu kau di Black Coffe Bean," Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan. Lalu menutup ponselnya dan menatap Junsu yang kini sedang mencorat-coret gambar kerjanya.

"Bos, aku ingin pinjam sesuatu?"

Junsu melirik sekilas bawahannya, "Ingin pinjam apa? Spidol? Pensil? Penggaris?"

Jaejoong menggeleng imut dan menengadahkan tangannya. "Pinjamkan aku uang. Pleasee..."

.

.

.

Yunho menutupnya dan membiarkan Yoochun membawa ponselnya. Dipandangainya beberapa bawahannya yang tengah terkapar.

"Kuberi kesempatan terakhir, jika kalian bertindak bodoh diluar perintahku. Kupastikan kepala kalian berakhir dikandang serigala.."

Teriakan dan isakan histeris mereka terdengar diarea pelabuhan. Salah satu markas dari transaksi rahasia miliknya.

"Bos sangat baik hari ini.." Seunghyun melepaskan ikatan semua tawanannya. "Kalian membuat perusahaan rugi jutaan dolar. Kalau bukan karena moodnya sedang bagus.."

Seunghyun menatap Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan Yoochun. "Sudah sejak tadi kalian menjadi makanan hiu dilautan.."

Yunho terlihat cerah sambil membicarakan agendanya dengan Yoochun.

"Susun ulang jadwalku, aku tidak mau terlambat sampai di Ginza. Jaejoong tidak akan mentolerirnya.."

"Baik, Yunho sama.." Yoochun membungkuk hormat sedalam-dalamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan bodyguard untuk Jaejoong? Apa kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Sesuai perintahmu, Yunho sama.." Yoochun memberikan berkas berisi data-data bodyguard yang baru mereka sewa. Namja tampan bermata musang itu membalik lembaran demi lembaran. Namun tangannya berhenti didepan lembaran yang berisi data seseorang yang tampak menarik perhatiannya.

"Shim Changmin. Aku ingin ia menjadi bodyguard rahasia Jaejoong.."

"Baik.." Yoochun membungkuk hormat lagi dan mengikuti Yunho untuk kembali ke mobil secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Apa disini?" Yunho menatap sebuah caffe yang terlihat cukup mewah. Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka pintu agar Yunho bisa keluar. "Kau tidak salah tempat, Yoochun?"

"Ini adalah Black Coffe Bean satu-satunya yang ada di Ginza, Yunho sama.."

Yunho melihat sekelilingnya. Ia terlihat bingung.

'Dari mana Jaejoong punya uang? Apa mungkin ia ingin mentraktir dengan menggunakan premium card miliknya?'

"Yunhooo, kau datang?" teriakan Jaejoong begitu kencang hingga membuat Yunho hampir menutup telinga kanannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan telat.." Jaejoong segera menarik tangan kekasihnya. Menjauhi caffe.

"Eh, bukankah kita akan ke Coffe Bean?" Yunho menatap bingung namja cantik itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan mentraktirmu disana?" Jaejoong merebahkan Yunho dan membuatnya duduk tepat didepan penjual kerang asongan yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu disini!" Jaejoong tersenyum ceria sambil memberikan sepiring kerang rebus dan sebuah tusuk gigi.

WHAT?

Wajah ceria Yunho berubah. Jauh-jauh ia datang kesini dan membatalkan semua meeting penting terkait eskpor impornya hanya untuk ditraktir THIS DAMN AND CRAZY FOOD, HA?

Ia ingin sekali melempar makanan super duper aneh ditangannya itu. Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya mengingat kekasihnya sangat-sangatlah sensitif.

Diliriknya Jaejoong yang sudah menelan bulat-bulat kerang jelek dan mengerikan itu.

'Apa kau sudah gila, my lover?' pikir Yunho sambil memicingkan matanya menatap sosok angelic yang ingin ia telan bulat –bulat karena kelakuannya. 'Seorang penjahat kriminal paling berbahaya di Jepang makan kerang dipinggir jalan? Yoochun pasti sedang mentertawainya saat ini..'

'Are you out of your mind?' teriak Yunho dalam hati pada namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak suka?" Jaejoong menyadari lirikan aneh Yunho, membiarkan bibirnya berceceran oleh bumbu kerang. "Uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli kerang ini, Yun. Lagipula, aku dan Junsu biasa makan disini setiap jam istirahat tiba.."

Yunho menatap Jaejoongnya lagi. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu sangatlah miskin. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya benar-benar kekurangan uang sampai harus mentraktirnya ditenda reot, lapuk dan terlihat hampir rubuh ini.

"Jika tidak suka, biar aku yang menghabiskannya.." Jaejoong hendak memakan kerang yang ada dipiring Yunho. Namun kekasih hatinya itu menolaknya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan perut Jaejoong dipenuhi oleh 'STUPID AND IDIOT FOOD' ini.

'Akan kupastikan kau menjalani tes kesehatan, Jae. Bisa-bisanya kau makan dipinggir jalan seperti ini..'

Yunho terpaksa menghabiskan kerang sialan yang belum tentu bersih itu. Menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa mengunyahnya. Perutnya langsung bergejolak begitu ia menghabiskannya.

"Makanmu cepat sekali!?" Jaejoong mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bumbu kerang yang ada disekitar bibir Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang ada dibibirnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo kita kembali, kuantar kau sampai kantormu.."

Jaejoong menolak dan memilih untuk menelusuri jalanan. "Aku tidak mau kembali dengan mobil mahalmu itu.."

Yunho menyadari jika Jaejoong bermaksud membawanya ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang mencari makan di jalan. Ia segera memakai kaca mata hitamnya dan mengikuti Jaejoong, kekasih hatinya.

Yunho memikirkan kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun mengingat musuhnya begitu banyak dan bisa saja mencelakakan Jaejoong. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, ia tidak akan berjalan-jalan ditengah kerumunan orang banyak dimana gerombolan mafia dari 'kerajaan' lain senang bertemu ditempat seperti ini.

"Jaejoong, jangan jauh-jauh.." Yunho mendekati kekasihnya yang berdiri didepan gerobak es krim.

"Aku ingin dua.." Jaejoong menyerahkan uang recehan dari dompetnya. Yunho bisa melihat jika kekasihnya hanya memiliki 300 yen saja.

"Ini! Rasanya enak meskipun harganya murah.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut lalu mengajak kekasihnya duduk diatas kursi taman. Ia memandangi anak-anak yang sedang berlari sambil membawa balon-balon merah.

"Jae, aku tahu kau biasa bebas.." Yunho mencoba membuka pembicaraan yang serius. Sejak tadi ia terus menahan untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting terkait kehidupan sang kekasih.

"Tapi kau juga harus tahu mengenai duniaku. Kita.. berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Kau dengan kehidupanmu yang 'innocent' sedangkan aku.. dengan dunia hitamku.."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa ada masalah?" Jaejoong masih menjilat-jilat es krimnya. Tidak terlalu mengerti, kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho

Yunho terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku mempunyai musuh yang sangat banyak, Jae. Meski begitu, tak ada yang berani melawan atau menentangku karena mereka semua tahu.. tak ada yang membuatku takut atau lemah.."

Jaejoong mulai terdiam dan membiarkan es krimnya meleleh ditangannya.

"Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menemukan identitasmu dan mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki seorang kekasih.."

Yunho menyentuh dagu licin Jaejoong yang dipenuhi es krim. "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu.."

Lidah Yunho menjulur dan mulai menjilat es krim yang meleleh didagu kekasihnya. "Tidak sedikitpun.."

Yunho meraupnya dan mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, memberinya sinyal untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Yunho bermain didalamnya.

"Jadi aku mohon padamu.." suara decakan Yunho terdengar, mendominasi sang kekasih. "Jangan menentangku lagi. Aku tidak mau kau terluka.."

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan membiarkan es krimnya jatuh diatas lantai. Ia sangat menikmati ciuman Yunho. Namja tampan dihadapannya ini selalu membuat Jaejoong 'puas'.

"Kubawakan seorang bodyguard untukmu. Ia akan menemani kemanapun kau pergi mulai besok. Jadi jangan menolak dan turuti kemauanku.."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan tetap menikmati ciuman Yunho. Ia membiarkan lehernya kembali dipenuhi tanda 'bibir' dari sang kekasih.

.

.

.  
"Kau tidak masuk?" Jaejoong sudah berdiri didepan kantornya. Jam istirahat sudah selesai dan ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan barunya.

"Tidak. Aku harus segera kembali kekantor.." Yunho merapihkan dasinya. Mereka baru saja melakukan 'seks' singkat yang cukup membuat semangat keduanya kembali membaik.

"Apa kau ingin memberikan salammu pada Junsu? Aku akan menyampaikannya dengan senang hati.."

"Boleh," Yunho mengangguk. "Sampai ketemu nanti malam.."

"Apa kau ingin 'special dinner' nanti malam? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu.." wajah Jaejoong memerah. 'Kepolosannya' benar-benar hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan jika didepan Yunho.

"Tentu," Yunho ingin sekali tertawa. Tampaknya 'seks' singkatnya barusan telah membuat 'kucing' kecilnya 'terbangun'.

"Baik, aku akan menunggumu dan menyiapkan sushi.." Jaejoong akhirnya masuk dan menghilang dibalik pintu kantor yang terbuat dari kayu yang lapuk.

Senyum Yunho menghilang saat Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi dihadapannya. Ia memang dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang dingin selama ini. Baginya, ia hanya boleh tersenyum untuk satu orang. Satu orang yang telah 'menggugah' dunianya.

"Seunghyun?" Yunho menghubungi bawahannya. "Perintahkan pengacara Yamada untuk memberikan dana pinjaman pada perusahaan Jaejoong. Atur agar mereka tidak curiga. Aku ingin kantor Jaejoong direnovasi. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu jika ada hujan atau badai yang datang nantinya.."

"Juga.." mata Yunho mengarah pada benda rongsokan yang ada didekat pohon. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti.."

Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan menatap motor butut Jaejoong yang dirantai dan digembok.

'Apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan? Siapa juga yang mau mencuri motor bututnya?'

Yunho akhirnya menyalakan rokoknya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Lebih baik begini saja.."

Yunho menendang motor butut itu dan mengambil ponselnya. Menghubungi Yoochun, asistennya yang sedang menunggunya di mobil.

"Yoochun, bawakan aku sebotol bensin. Aku ada didepan kantor Jaejoong.."

Ditatapnya motor butut milik kekasihnya. Bisa-bisanya namja secantik Jaejoong menggunakan benda usang ini untuk berpergian. Bebek saja masih lebih cepat dari motor idiot ini.

Yunho tidak habis pikir, dari mana Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan 'sampah' ini?

"Yunho sama, sesuai perintah.." Yoochun sudah berdiri disebelahnya sambil menenteng sebotol bensin.

"Siram motor butut itu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi.."

"Eh?" Yoochun tercengang, "Tapi.."

"Apa aku perlu memberikan waktu 'off' untukmu?" ancam Yunho.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Yunho sama.." Yoochunpun menyiram seluruh badan motor dengan bensin ditangannya. Menimbulkan bau menyengat yang membuat senyum Yunho melebar.

"Yunho? Yoochun? apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jaejoong menatap horor motornya yang basah kuyup tersiram oleh bensin. Tampaknya namja cantik itu melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho dari jendela kantornya.

"Membersihkan motormu.." Yunho menjawabnya tanpa beban.

"Membersihkan? Membersihkan apa? Kenapa menggunakan bensin?"

Yunho tersenyum seraya mendekati sang kekasih. "Membersihkannya hingga tak bersisa.."

Yunho melemparakan rokoknya dan nyala api langsung membakar habis motor butut Jaejoong. Membuat mata bulat cantik itu menyala-nyala melihat motor kesayangannya terbakar.

"YUNHO!" teriaknya. "YOU! CRAZY BASTARD!"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, shock. Lalu menutupnya lagi. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap sedih sepeda motornya yang hancur dan gosong.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau harus membuangnya. Motormu itu sudah sangat tua. Bahkan kecepatannya masih kalah dengan sepeda. Apa kau tidak malu?"

Jaejoong mendeath-glarenya. Ia sangat marah pada kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu.."

Lalu memilih masuk kedalam kantor dan menutup pintunya kencang-kencang. Membuat papan nama 'Miro Architecture' terlihat miring sebelum akhirnya jatuh diatas tanah.

"Heuhh~" Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Menghadapi jaejoong harus ekstra sabar. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka menghadapi segerombolan mafia dari pada menghadapi sikap dingin kekasihnya.

"Kita kekantor, Yoochun.."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong sama?" Yoochun mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang sedang ngambek.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan 'menebusnya' nanti malam. Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum kembali.."

Yoochun mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud tuannya. "Baik, Yunho sama.."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sinar matahari muncul dari sela-sela jendela kamar tidur Jaejoong. Kamar yang dirancang khusus untuk seorang pemuda cantik sederhana yang berprofesi sebagai arsitek.

Tapi ia bukan arsitek biasa. Ia adalah 'pengubah moody' bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Pemimpin dari para yakuza di Jepang. Hanya dengan keterampilannya ditempat tidur, ia mampu memberikan warna tersendiri bagi sang leader dari dunia kegelapan itu.

Seperti malam ini, meski dengan kekesalan yang masih belum teredakan. Jaejoong tetap melayani tugasnya sebagai sang kekasih.

"Jaejoong sama? Hari sudah pagi.." sebuah suara yang baru terdengar dikediaman rahasia Jung Yunho kini membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Nggh~ sebentar lagi, Yun. Pantatku sakit karena terus kau serang tadi malam.." Jaejoong menjawabnya tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Ia tengah terbaring dalam posisi terlentang. Hanya celana dalam putihnya yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Selain itu, kalian tahu sendiri.

"Jaejoong sama? Bos Anda terus menelpon sejak tadi. Anda sudah terlambat setengah jam untuk pergi kekantor.."

"Nghh~ berisik.. Tidakkah kau lihat seluruh tubuhku pegal dan sakit?" Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk pahanya meski tetap memeluk guling dengan nyamannya.

"Jaejoong sama?"

"PERVERTED BASTARD! Tidakkah kau membiarkanku tidur dengan nyenyak sebentar lagi?" Jaejoong tampak kesal dan marah. Ia sudah membuka kedua matanya dan berharap untuk mencekik Yunho yang terus mengganggu tidurnya. Namun yang dia lihat adalah sosok laki-laki jangkung yang menatapnya dengan wajah tampannya yang sama sekali tidak Jaejoong kenal.

"Nama saya Shim Changmin, Jaejoong sama.." bodyguard baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk dengan sebelah tangan disamping dadanya. "Mendapat perintah, untuk mengawal kemanapun Jaejoong sama berada.."

Mulut jaejoong sudah membuka lebar. Shock.

"WUAHHHH~~" teriaknya sambil melempar bantal guling, seprei dan tak lupa alat pijat yang sempat ia gunakan untuk kaki Yunho tadi malam.

"Apa-apaan ini, Jung Yunho? Crazzy Bastard!"

.

.

**The Lover Part 3**

.

.

Jaejoong merapihkan pakaiannya sambil berkaca didepan cermin. Ia memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans seperti biasanya. Tak lupa jaketnya kesayangannya yang susah payah ia beli dengan uang tabungannya.

Tapi itu semua tidak bisa menutupi wajah malunya terhadap bodyguard barunya. Jaejoong benar-benar malu dan rela memakai topeng seharian ini agar Changmin tidak melihat wajah memerahnya.

'Bagaimana bisa ia menggaruk-garuk pantatnya didepan Changmin? dan berbicara hal mengerikan didepan orang yang baru ditemuinya itu?'

"Aku benar-benar ingin memasukan kepalaku kedalam tanah sekarang juga!" seru Jaejoong merana meski Changmin yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Jaejoong sama, makanan pagi Anda sudah dihangatkan. Yunho sama berpesan untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah ini sebelum Anda sarapan.."

Jaejoong melirik sekilas Changmin yang sama sekali tidak menatap kearahnya selain kebawah. Ia heran, bisa-bisanya ada orang seperti Changmin, Yoochun atau bodyguard lain yang mau saja disuruh-suruh orang untuk begini dan begitu. Apa mereka tidak punya kepentingan sendiri? Tidakkah mereka suka kebebasan?

"Siapa namamu tadi?" Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya menatap Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, Jaejoong sama.."

"Hmm.. apa kau melihatku menggaruk-garuk 'itu'?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"HA?" Changmin tercengang dan mencoba membungkuk lebih dalam.

"Ah.. lupakan." Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk dahinya. "Hmm.. aku belum mendapatkan gaji, Changmin. Tapi begitu aku dapat uang, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Jadi kumohon.."

"Maksud Anda, Jaejoong sama?" Changmin terlihat kebingungan.

"Maksudku.. aku sedang menyuapmu.." jaejoong berkata tanpa basa basi. "Aku akan memberikan setengah dari gajiku nanti. Tapi tolong, jangan ikuti aku ke kantor. Aku tidak mau Junsu tahu identitasku. Ia bisa pingsan jika tahu aku adalah kekasih dari seorang mafia.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, jaejoong sama. Saya hanya akan menunggu Anda didepan kantor."

"Tapi kau tetap saja menarik perhatian. Apalagi kau terus menyebutku 'Jaejoong sama',"

Changmin kembali membungkuk, "Maaf, saya tetap harus mengawal Anda, Jaejoong sama."

"Baik. Kau sama saja keras kepalanya dengan si 'bodoh' itu." Jaejoong baru saja hendak pergi. Namun ia lebih dulu menjewer telinga bodyguardnya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Tentu tidak terlalu kencang.

"Itu hukumanmu karena menuruti perkataan Yunho, who fucking my ass.." Jaejoong akhirnya pergi untuk memakan sarapan paginya yang sudah disiapkan oleh koki-koki andalan. Membiarkan Changmin terdiam sesaat karena terkejut dengan perbuatan tuan mudanya.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat jeweran sebagai hukuman..' Changmin menyentuh telinganya. 'Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Yunho sama sampai terpikat olehnya..' pikir Changmin sebelum akhirnya mengikuti tuan muda barunya. Ia masih teringat ucapan Yunho sama padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Kau harus menjaganya dengan segenap nyawamu. Aku tak mau ada setetes darahpun keluar dari tubuhnya hanya gara-gara kegagalanmu.."_

"_Sesuai perintahmu, Yunho sama.."_

"_Dan ingatlah baik-baik, Shim Changmin. Aku tidak akan mengampuni pengkhianat. Apalagi jika pengkhianat itu mencoba merebut Jaejoong dariku. Apa kau mengerti?"_

"_Saya mengerti, Yunho sama. Profesionalitas adalah hal utama dalam profesi kami.."_

Changmin berdiri sambil menuangkan segelas susu untuk sarapan pagi tuan mudanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia meladeni seseorang yang usianya lebih muda darinya.

"Tampaknya, hidupku akan menjadi taruhan sang dewa kematian mulai saat ini. Menjaga seseorang yang spesial dari sang leader kegelapan. Pastilah tugas yang sangat-sangat berat bagi bodyguard manapun.."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan mengikutiku? Meskipun aku kekamar mandi sekalipun?" Jaejoong memakan roti selainya.

"Seperti perintah Yunho sama.." Changmin membungkuk hormat.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sepertinya. Kerasa kepala, arogan, dan senang membully pantat orang.."

Kepala Changmin penuh dengan tanda tanya, 'Apa yang dimaksud senang membully pantat orang?'

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Jaejoong sama. Tapi saya tidak mirip sedikitpun dengan Yunho sama yang terhormat.." Changmin menggeleng kecil, "Walau bagaimanapun pandangan Jaejoong sama, Yunho sama tetaplah idola semua mafia. Ia sangat kharismatik, disiplin dan cerdas. Banyak putri bos mafia yang mengagumi dirinya.."

"Putri bos mafia?" Jaejoong melepehkan makannya, "Maksudmu, dia juga senang membully pantat para gadis?"

Dahi Changmin berkerut, mencoba menahan kebingungannya yang sudah dipuncak kepala. 'Apa maksud kata-kata itu? Membully pantat apa?'

"Sebagai seseorang yang terhomat, alangkah baiknya jika jaejoong sama tidak berkata kasar pada kekasih sendiri.."

Jaejoong menyingkirkan piringnya dan menghapus sisa noda dengan lengan bajunya,

"Changmin, asal kau tahu. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Yunho. Aku adalah anak miskin yang tidak pernah sekolah. Itulah kenapa kata-kataku agak kasar. Aku belajar menggambarpun.. juga karena sensei ku. Itulah kenapa aku sangat senang saat Junsu menerimaku bekerja. Dan ingat baik-baik.. aku sama sekali bukan orang terhormat seperti Yunho sama-mu. Aku hanyalah anak kucel dan dekil, seperti kucing yang dipungut begitu saja.."

Jaejoong akhirnya berdiri, menandakan bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Setiap orang yang mendekatiku hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan. Sama seperti Yunho samamu.."

Jaejoong akhirnya menatap wajah Changmin. Namun yang membuat pria jangkung itu tersentak adalah.. mata indah yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Ia memperkosaku dihari pertama kami bertemu.."

Bulir-bulir kristal itu akhirnya menetes setetes demi setetes. Membuat debaran aneh dan torehan luka yang meninggalkan bekas.

"Ia mengambil segalanya. Kehormatanku. Harga diriku. Dan juga.." Jaejoong menghapus air mata dipipinya dan mulai memasang sebuah senyuman seperti dirinya yang biasa. "Hatiku, Changmin. Ia juga mengambil hatiku.."

Changmin menundukan kepalanya, menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata yang justru membuat tuan mudanya menangis.

"Maaf, jaejoong sama. Tolong jangan menangis lagi.."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak usah mendengarkan kata-kata tidak pentingku barusan. Aku yang bodoh. Kau tak usah merasa bersalah.."

Jaejoong menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang berair, "Jadi.. dengan apa aku pergi kekantor, Changmin? Tadi malam Yunho bilang, ia punya hadiah untukku sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membakar motorku yang sudah susah payah kubeli?"

Changmin tersenyum karena tuan mudanya sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Dengan Aventador Limo, Jaejoong sama.."

Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk dahinya, bingung.

"Apa itu merk sepeda?"

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya dan memencet tombol yang merah. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil melaju tepat didepan pintu kediaman rahasia itu. Lengkap dengan pintu yang terbuka sendiri. Aventador Limo adalah Lamborghini yang didesain menyerupai limosin dan bisa memuat lebih dari enam orang.

"Sebuah mobil yang dibeli atas namamu, jaejoong sama.."

Changmin tersenyum dan memandang seseorang diluar sana.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong sama.." seorang pemuda tampan dengan jas hitamnya menunduk sedikit sambil memegang stir mobil. "Namaku Choi Siwon. Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya adalah Driver Anda yang baru.."

Jaejoong tercengang dan hanya mampu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia benar-benar siap untuk meledak sebelum akhirnya memaki-maki Yunho dan bertanya-tanya 'Apa maksud semua ini?'

.

.

.

"Jae, kita dijadwalkan meeting siang ini. Apa gambarmu sudah siap?" Junsu tampak gugup sambil membenarkan power point di laptopnya.

"Tentu. Aku membuat konsep dan sketsa kecil untuk meeting pertama kita. Jika mereka setuju, kita akan membuat desainnya.." Jaejoong merapihkan meja kerjanya. Seandainya dikantornya ada meja gambar, tentu akan lebih menyenangkan. Mana mungkin ia membuat desain di meja yang bahkan lebih kecil dari penggarisnya setengah meternya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih si jangkung diluar itu?" Junsu melirik kearah Changmin yang berdiri diam bagai patung didepan pintu kantor mereka. "Apa dia tidak capek? Perlukah kukasih minum?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ia tidak akan menerimanya. Sudah, biarkan saja. Anggap dia tiang listrik berjalan.."

"Ha?" Junsu mencibir, "Orang setampan dia kau bilang tiang listrik? Matamu kau taruh dimana?"

"Kalau kita tidak cepat berangkat, kita bisa terlambat, Bos!?" jaejoong menunjuk jam tangannya. "First meeting with client~"

"Ahh, okee.." Junsu memasukan semua berkasnya kedalam map dan mengunci kantor jeleknya. "Dengan apa kita akan pergi? Perlu memanggil taksi?"

"Tidak usah. Pake mobil Yunho saja.."

Changmin memencet tombol merah dan lamborghini merah siap terparkir didepan kantor Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong sama, silahkan naik.." Siwon membuka semua pintu agar Changmin, jaejoong dan Junsu bisa naik.

"Malaikat apa lagi itu?" Junsu menunjuk Siwon yang tersenyum dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

"Jae, sebenarnya siapa kekasihmu sebenarnya? Apa dia juragan minyak? Atau pengusaha tambang?" Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk lamborgini merah yang bahkan hanya bisa dilihat Junsu dalam mimpi. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, apa kau bisa meminta pacarmu itu untuk merekomendasikan salah satu bodyguard tampannya untukku, eoh?"

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Junsu, "Kalau aku terus mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tidak juga berhenti sejak pagi, kita bisa terlambat. Cepat masuk, sekarang!"

"Nee.."

.

.

Yoochun menerima pesan Changmin yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi meeting. Pemuda berjidat lebar itu menyampakan pada Yunho yang sedang berdiskusi dengan para clientnya.

"Jadi, barangnya akan sampai di Rusia dalam kurun waktu satu jam lagi.." Yunho melihat video transaksi perdagangan dari laptopnya.

"Ya. Micheil Freeda akan bertanggung jawab menerima semua barangnya."

"Baik, uang akan segera ditransfer satu menit setelah barang sampai ditangan Micheil. Meeting ditutup." Yunho memberi aplaus sebagai tanda kesepakatan kerja sama mereka. Yoochun membantunya memakai mantel coklatnya.

"Yunho sama, mereka sedang meeting saat ini.." Yoochun menunjukkan pesan singkat Changmin.

"Terus awasi," Yunho keluar dari tempat meetingnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dimana hanya boleh dirinya dan Yoochun yang memasuki tempat ini.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Yunho tentang betapa liarnya Jaejoong tadi malam. Mereka menghabiskan lima ronde tanpa henti dan telah mencoba berbagai gaya.

Usia jaejoong memang belum genap dua puluh dua, tapi ia telah sangat terlatih untuk urusan ranjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang melatihnya.

"Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun?"

Yoochun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel dan laptopnya terkejut dan membungkuk hormat pada tuannya. "Tentu, Yunho sama. Di Yokohama Queen Cassino, Jaejoong-sama menimbulkan perkelahian yang cukup besar saat itu.."

"Aku menolongnya ketika para laki-laki hidung belang itu ingin memperkosanya. Tapi justru akulah yang tergoda.." Yunho mengurut pelipisnya. "Malam itu.. akupun menandainya diatas meja billiard. Mengklaimnya.. sebagai milikku."

Yoochun sedikit bergidik mengingat kejadian itu. Ia masih bisa mendengar sumpah serapah namja cantik itu ketika tuannya membuka celana jeansnya.

"Jaejoong menolakku dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi akhirnya bertekuk lutut padaku dan menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya.."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Jaejoong bukanlah yang pertama untukku. Tapi dialah satu-satunya yang memberiku kepuasan.."

"Jaejoong sama membuatmu menjadi lebih manusiawi, Yunho sama.." Yoochun memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Benarkah?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoochun, "Aku memang sedang mencoba menjajaki dunianya. Perlahan-lahan.. tanpa sadar.. justru dirinyalah yang mengubahku.."

"Semakin lama.. semakin aku yang terjatuh dibawah kakinya.."

"Setiap bersamanya, aku merasakan hal yang lain. Merasa.. bahwa aku tidaklah berbeda dari orang-orang normal lainnya.."

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum kearah jendela, mungkin membayangkan wajah Jaejoong kekasihnya.

"Apa kau pernah makan kerang di pinggir jalan Yoochun?"

"Ha?" Yoochun terkejut. Lalu menggeleng.

"Apa kau pernah makan es krim yang dijual di gerobak?"

Yoochun kembali menggeleng.

"Apa kau juga pernah ditraktir permen lollipop?"

Yoochun terdiam. Ia tahu, Yunho sama-nya pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus mencobanya, Yoochun.." Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "Meskipun saat pertama kali memakan kerang rebus.. aku merasa seolah-olah sedang memakan kaos kakiku sendiri. Rasanya sangat tidak enak.."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang itu. Aku ingin kau menyusun ulang tenda-tenda dipinggir jalan. Buat lebih rapi, tertata dan higenis. Jaejoong bilang ia sering makan disana. Itu berarti dia akan kembali ketempat itu lagi.."

Yoochun segera mengambil catatan dan menulis semua ucapan Yunho. Mendadak, ia menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya karena Yunho menginginkan banyak hal. Ini dan itu.

Semuanya.. tentu saja demi sang lover.

.

.

.

"Kalian pikir hanya dengan konsep seperti itu perumahan kami bisa laku terjual?" seorang yeoja yang ikut dalam meeting dan dikenal sebagai putri pemilik saham sudah membuang berkas-berkas yang dipresentasikan oleh Junsu.

Sontak membuat semua orang yang ada dalam ruang meeting berdiri dan terkejut.

"Makoto, jangan bicara begitu. Itu sangat tidak sopan," manajer keuangan perusahaan mencoba menghentikan ulah putri bosnya.

"Apa Anda tidak suka dengan konsep kami, Makoto-chan?" Jaejoong mencoba mengambil alih karena bosnya itu terlihat sangat terpukul sehingga kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Makoto-chan katamu?" yeoja berambut panjang dan berpenampilan seksi itu semakin murka. "Jangan sok kenal denganku. Aku putri terhormat keluarga Nobuzuka. Tidak pantas dipanggil semena-mena oleh pekerja dari kantor kecil sepertimu.."

Wajah Jaejoong dan Junsu memerah, bukan karena malu. Tapi mencoba menahan emosi mereka.

"Baik. Maafkan saya. Pekerja dari kantor kecil seperti kami memang baru dalam menangani proyek perumahan." Jaejoong mencoba untuk professional dan tidak terpancing amarah, "Kami akan memperbaiki konsep kami pada pertemuan berikutnya. Jadi mohon memberi saran.. apa yang tidak nona Makoto suka dalam konsep kali ini?"

Makoto tidak menjawabnya. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti dengan dunia perancangan. "Aku sering melihat-lihat brosur perumahan elit. Mereka memakai bahan berkualitas dan desain unik yang tidak digunakan oleh perumahan lain. Juga.."

"Kami harus melihat budget dana, nona Makoto.." Jaejoong menunjukan kontrak kerjanya, "Dana yang ditawarkan hanya cukup untuk.."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan perusahaan kami? Kau mengatakan perusahaan kami miskin?" Makoto tampak kesal dan menarik surat kontrak ditangan Jaejoong lalu menyobeknya. Membuat semua orang melongo, shock. Terutama bagi Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Ini adalah proyek terbesar mereka dan gagal hanya dalam pertemuan pertama?

"Makoto, jangan kelewatan!" manajer keuangan ikut marah dan menahan tangan putri bosnya. Namun gadis itu tampak tidak puas.

"Aku tidak suka dengan dua arsitek bodoh ini! Mereka mengecewakan dan tidak berpengalaman."

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona.." Junsu terlihat sudah tidak tahan dan menggebrak meja meeting mereka. Junsu yang dikenal jaejoong selalu melucu dan sering bertingkah bodoh itu kini terlihat sangat marah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh, jadi menantangku?" Makoto siap melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Junsu. Tampaknya gadis kecil itu memang memiliki sifat ringan tangan.

Jaejoong yang melihat bosnya akan ditampar, mengambil alih dan mencoba berdiri didepan Junsu. Namun..

Plak~

Tangan Makoto sukses menampar pipi seseorang. Noda darah terlihat diujung kuku-kuku lentiknya yang panjang.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong tak percaya melihat bodyguardnya berdiri didepannya dan menggantikan dirinya untuk dipukul. Sebuah goresan kuku terlihat dipipi Changmin. "Mengapa.."

"Siapa kau?" tangan Makoto bergetar melihat darah dipipi namja didepannya. "Kenapa kau menghalangi.."

"Jangan sekalipun.." Changmin meninggikan nada suaranya dan memberi Makoto tatapan es yang mematikan. "Menyentuh jaejoong sama dengan tangan kotormu.."

Changmin menarik lengan Makoto dan membisikan kata-kata tepat ditelinganya.

"Atau kau ingin perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut dan jemari lentikmu tidak bisa kau gunakan lagi untuk selamanya, nona MAKOTO NOBUZUKA.."

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketika Changmin melepaskan tangannya dan membungkuk hormat pada jaejoong.

"Jaejoong sama, mobil telah kami siapkan. Yunho sama berpesan, jika meeting sudah selesai. Maka kami harus mengatar Jaejoong sama dan bosnya untuk makan siang di restoran Kiryu,"

Makoto tak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakan bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Namun ia bisa mendengar semua ucapan Changmin.

Siapapun tahu, Restoran Kiryu adalah restoran bintang lima yang hanya bisa didatangi oleh orang-orang penting di Jepang. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengijakan kakinya di restoran elit itu.

Tampaknya ia sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri karena telah berani turut campur dan menyusahkan dua orang yang ia pikir hanyalah sampah tak berguna.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Harder, yun.. please.. harder.."

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, kini sosok telanjangnya telah berada di tepian ujung ranjang dengan lutut sebagai penyangga tubuhnya di atas lantai berkarpet tebal. Dari belakang tubuhnya terlihat sebuah benda besar panjang yang timbul dan tenggelam. Sesuatu yang merupakan milik Yunho, sang kekasih.

Changmin dan Yoochun yang sedang berjaga didepan pintu kamar, tampak memerah saat mendengar desahan Jaejoong dan kata-kata Yunho padanya. Mereka benar-benar berharap memiliki tutup sumbat telinga saat ini. Yang mereka herankan, mengapa kamar kedua sejoli yang menganggap dirinya bagaikan romeo and juliet didunia nyata itu malah tidak kedap suara? Sangat berbeda dengan ruangan lain yang ada dirumah ini.

Ataukah mereka sengaja mengumbar kemesraan? Seolah-olah menguatkan keposesifan sang Yunho sama, bahwa sang lover.. sudah diclaim sebagai miliknya yang sejati. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang memberi tanda lain di kulit Jaejoong selain dirinya.

Oh God! This is bad.

Sebagai pengawal, mereka tidak boleh protes atas apapun yang sedang dilakukan tuan muda mereka, bukan? Tapi sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki nafsu dan emosi, ingin sekali mereka mendobrak pintu lalu menyeret dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua kekolam renang agar tidak terlalu berisik.

Atau setidaknya.. bisakah mereka tidak berteriak sekeras ini?

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dadanya seperti akan meledak karena besarnya milik Yunho yang tengah menembakan lava panas didalam tubuhnya dan membuat seluruh ranjang basah karena perbuatan mereka.

"You love having my cock inside you, right? My jaejoongie.. I can make you crazy, baby.."

"NGGHHH..." Jaejoong berteriak lebih keras. "Damn, you sick. Bastard! I can't take this anymore.."

"Not again.. ahhh~ ahh~"

Jaejoong mengeleng kekanan dan kekiri ketika miliknya dipijat dan dipompa oleh tangan handal Yunho.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesah sepanjang malam, Jae.." Yunho menggigit dan mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lapar, "I always love your body. So good.. so nice.. so delicious.."

.

.

The Lover part 4

.

.

"My body hurt.." Jaejoong menatap tubuhnya yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang. Sementara Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya pagi itu. Ia masih harus bekerja.

"Ini hari minggu, jadi kau bisa istirahat seharian, my baby.."

"Uhh~ semua salahmu, kau tahu?" Jaejoong mencoba menutup matanya, ia merasa sangat lemas.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya dengan nakal. "Aku berangkat, jangan lupa makan. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. I love. You're the best.."

Yunho akhirnya menghilang setelah menutup pintu. Membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan menerawang. Ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa jejak hangat Yunho bersemayam didalam tubuhnya. Bahkan mengalir hingga pantat, paha dan betisnya.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatanmu didalam tubuhku.." Jaejoong membayangkan wajah Yunho, seolah-olah sedang menatapnya.

"Tampaknya aku akan gila. Kau membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya, Yun.." Jaejoong merasa sangat penuh. "Aku harus mandi, seluruh tubuhku sakit dan lengket.."

Tapi begitu Jaejoong akan berdiri, ia kembali terjatuh dan kali ini terbaring diatas lantai berkarpet. "Aww, my butt.."

Jaejoong meremas pantatnya, "Aku tidak bisa berdiri. My God. Yunho benar-benar gila~ Perverted Men~"

Mau tidak mau, ia harus memanggil Changmin untuk membantunya. Meski kondisinya sekarang terbilang sangat mengerikan.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk, "Changmin, tolong bantu aku.." teriaknya.

Sang bodyguard yang memang stand by didepan pintu langsung membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, namun apa yang dilihatnya hampir membuatnya jatuh lemas.

"Naked? Oh, GOD. No, please.." Changmin segera berbalik dan mencoba menutupi wajah lugunya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu aku.." Jaejoong mencoba menyeret dirinya untuk menyentuh kaki Changmin. "Bantu aku ke kamar mandi.."

"Ja.. jaejoong sama.." tubuh Changmin mendadak gemetar, "Perintahmu bisa membuat kepalaku menggelinding dan menjadi santapan malam Yunho sama.."

"Kau pikir kekasihku Monster, eoh?" Jaejoong menarik-narik celana Changmin setengah kesal, "Apa kau berniat membiarkanku duduk diatas lantai tanpa mengenakan busana, ha? Cepat ambilkan aku handuk dan bantu aku ke kamar mandi.."

"Baaa.. baik.."

.

.

.

Siang itu, Jaejoong mencoba menikmati liburannya. Ia tampak sibuk merapihkan beberapa barang didalam ruang kerja Yunho. Sosoknya terlihat seperti cinderella berbalut kain celemek dan kemoceng.

Hingga tampaknya, sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Changmin, aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi senjata. Apa menurutmu senjata-senjata itu real?"

"Eh~ aku masih pengawal baru, Jaejoong sama. Jadi aku tidak tahu.." Changmin mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi. Mereka tampak berada didalam ruang kerja yang biasa dipakai Yunho untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantornya.

"Lihat, hanya dengan menekan dinding ini saja.." Jaejoong menekan sebuah dinding berbatu yang sedikit menonjol. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dibelakang mereka. Sebuah ruangan rahasia yang kini terbuka lebar. Berisi segala jenis senjata dari berbagai zaman.

"Apa menurutmu, senjata-senjata ini masih berfungsi?" Jaejoong mengambil salah satu senjata berlaras panjang dan sangat berat.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Changmin memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak hanya senjata yang memenuhi dinding kamar rahasia ini. Tapi juga peralatan seperti tombak dan parang. Yunho sama-nya benar-benar orang misterius yang mengerikan. Sebenarnya, ada berapa banyak ruangan rahasia dirumah ini? 

"Bagaimana jika aku menekan pelatuknya, menurutmu.. apa yang akan terjadi?" belum sempat Jaejoong membiarkan Changmin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namja cantik itu sudah berteriak histeris karena mendadak senjatanya meluncurkan begitu banyak peluru dan menembus dinding, lemari, dan beberapa perabotan yang ada didalam ruangan.

Bunyi benda pecah belah dan desingan peluru melatari serangan tak sengaja Jaejoong. Membuatnya kesulitan menghentikan gerakan menembak hingga ia berputar-putar seperti gangsing.

Changmin yang sempat panik hingga harus menunduk karena serangan dari senjata yang dipegang Jaejoong langsung memeluk sang majikan dan mendorongnya kelantai. Wajah Jaejoong tampak pucat dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Hahhh.. hah... ha.." deru nafas Jaejoong tampak tak berirama, "Changmin~ changmin~"

"Jaejoong sama, kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk dan mengambil senjata yang masih dipegang majikannya,

"Kurasaa.." Jaejoong memandang shock kearah bodyguardnya, "Kurasa ak.. akku.. aku sudah pipis dicelana. Huweee~ aku ngompol, Changmina~"

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." wajah sedih Jaejoong membuat Changmin tersenyum. Majikannya yang satu ini benar-benar imut dan lucu. Juga cantik dan mempesona. Berada didekatnya tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Bahkan selalu saja ada kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang membuatnya makin tertantang.

'_Shim Changmin.. kau harus ingat siapa dirimu! Jangan pernah kau melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan Yunho sama. Atau kepalamu.. benar-benar akan menjadi santapan ikan di lautan..'_ pikirnya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan betapa berbahayanya perasaan yang ada didalam hatinya meskipun hanya sekedar sebuah kata 'kagum' belaka.

.

.

.

"Junsu ah~ temani aku berbelanja. Aku ingin membuat makan malam untuk Yunhoku. Kau bisa kan?" Jaejoong menelpon Junsu sambil mengecheck isi didalam kulkas. Kepalanya sampai masuk kedalam kotak beku berisi aneka macam buah-buahan. Membuatnya terlihat seperti sosok dungu hingga Changmin dan Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sendiri melihat kelakuan majikan mereka yang satu ini.

Keselamatan Jaejoong menjadi tanggung jawab kedua bodyguard tampan itu. Jadi kini, kemanapun namja cantik itu pergi.. ia tetap harus dikawal oleh mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku tidak mau berbelanja di Orange's, aku tidak suka berada disana. Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang lebih jauh sekalian berjalan-jalan. Karena masalah kemaren, kau pasti masih kesal, bukan? Jadi alangkah baiknya kalau kita makan es krim bersama. Kau mau?" Jaejoong tertawa-tawa sendiri mendengar gurauan Junsu, "Asalkan kau yang bayar es krim ku nanti, aku akan menemanimu mencari sepatu.."

Jaejoong menuangkan sekotak susu kedalam gelas kaca lalu meminumnya. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa susu dibibirnya yang merah. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu ditempat biasa. Sampai bertemu nanti~"

Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya lalu memandang kedua bodyguarnya yang tampan dan super jangkung itu. "Ayo kita berangkat.."

"Baik, Jaejoong sama~" Changmin dan Siwon sama-sama membungkuk dengan sebelah tangan terangkat didada. Memberi hormat sebagai tanda bahwa mereka menerima perintah dari sang majikan.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu ini hari minggu, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan jadi sepenuh ini.." Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang lalu lalang didalam mall. Jaejoong sendiri sedang berdiri sambil melihat Junsu yang sedang memilih-milih sepatu didalam sebuah toko dilantai tujuh gedung ini.

Apalagi setiap wanita yang berjalan melewati mereka terus saja menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin dan Siwon yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan dasi dan kaca mata pink berbentuk hati, yang sangat ingin Jaejoong buang jauh-jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Apa coba maksudnya?" jaejoong tidak mengerti, "Apa ini juga bagian dari penyamaran? Bukankah justru malah semakin menarik perhatian banyak orang?"

"Jaejoong ah, menurutmu sepatu ini cocok denganku atau tidak?" Junsu mengangkat dua sepatu yang berada dikanan dan kiri tangannya, "Aku pilih yang mana? Yang merah atau yang hitam?"

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar sebelum menentukan keputusan. "Kurasa yang merah lebih baik. Kau selalu cocok dengan warna merah.."

"Begitukah?" Junsu melirik sepatu warna merah ditangannya seraya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu.. kucoba dulu saja.."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Untuk sesaat ia memilih menguping pembicaraan Changmin dan Siwon yang kini berada agak jauh darinya. Mereka ttampaknya sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Siwon, kau jangan lengah. Disini terlalu banyak orang. Kita akan sangat kesulitan jika Jaejoong-sama sampai hilang dari pandangan kita.." Changmin menatap sekelilingnya, sebelah tangannya ia sisipkan kedalam saku jasnya.

"Mungkin didalam sana ada sesuatu yang akan membantunya jika terjadi ancaman atau bahaya. Atau jangan-jangan.. Changmin tengah memegang senjata? Omo.. omo..." pikir Jaejoong sambil mencibir kecil, "Tidakkah mereka terlalu paranoid? Siapakah yang ingin mencari gara-gara ditempat seramai ini?"

Jaejoong melirik dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar mengejar dan hampir saja menubruknya. "Tidak mungkinkan disini ada teroris? Tempat ini terlalu.."

BUUMMM~~

Suara ledakan tiba-tiba saja terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berempat berdiri. Lantai dibawah Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat. Semua orang tampak histeris. Berteriak, menjerit, dan berlari kesegala arah.

Sosok cantiknya yang masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tampak terpaku diam ditempatnya semula. Sementara Junsu tampak sudah berlutut kebingungan dan panik.

"Jaejoong? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada gempa? Kenapa ada ledakan?" Junsu menoleh kesekitarnya. Semua orang berlari kesegala arah.

Mereka semua panik dan berlari menuruni gedung. Asap putih mulai mengepul dan memenuhi gedung perbelanjaan sepuluh lantai ini. Suara alarm kebakaran terdengar dimana-mana.

"Jaejoong sama, cepat kita pergi. Gedung ini mulai runtuh!" Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong, sementara Siwon menarik tangan Junsu. Mereka segera berlari menuruni tangga, dari kiri dan kanan lorong mulai terisi asap.

Suara-suara jeritan membuat Jaejoong bergidik, dadanya terus berdebar. Ia mulai ketakutan. Dalam hatinya terus saja memanggil nama Yunho. Yunho dan yunho. Berharap pria tampan bermata musang itu berada disampingnya. Memeluknya. Menenangkannya dari rasa takut yang berlebihan.

"Uhukkk.. uhukk.." Jaejoong mulai terbatuk-batuk, asap mulai membutakan matanya. Rasa perih hampir membuatnya menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong yang sedang tersnegal-sengal, mendadak menarik seorang wanita yang tampak terjatuh karena aksi dorong mendorong beberapa orang.

"Jaejoong sama, jangan berhenti berlari. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Changmin berteriak, mencoba mengalahkan suara jeritan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Tapi.." Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Changmin, "Mereka perlu pertolongan.."

Jaejoong berlari dan memeluk seorang anak kecil yang tampak sedang menangis. Sepertinya ia tertinggal dari orang tuanya yang kini entah dimana.

"Jaejoong sama, awasss~" Changmin mencoba memperingatkannya akan bahaya,

"Jaejoong, kaca dibelakangmuu.." Junsu ikut panik dan mencoba menarik Jaejoong agar menjauh, namun ia terlalu lambat dan tidak bisa mencegah kaca yang meledak hingga pecahannya tersebar kearah pria cantik yang tengah memeluk anak kecil itu.

Crasshhh~

Dua namja tengah memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Punggung mereka tampak berdarah terkena beberapa serpihan kaca. Sementara jas hitam tebal dari salah satu namja yang melindungi Jaejoong sudah membalut hidung dan bibir indahnya, mencegahnya dari menghirup debu dan asap yang mulai mengepul semakin hebat.

"Jae, gwenchana?" suara cemas tampak terdengar, tak jauh dari telinga Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu segera menolehkan kepalanya karena ia mengenal dengan baik suara tegas namun sangat lembut.

"Yunho? Kau?"

"Jae?" panggil Yunho dengan mata musangnya yang berkilat marah. "Selalu bertindak ceroboh, bagaimana jika kaca-kaca itu melukaimu?"

"Yun, kau berdarah?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada anak kecil itu dan bermaksud untuk memeriksa punggung namja tampan yang telah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan ini.

"Jangan sekarang! Gedung ini akan segera runtuh!" Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan berlari menuruni tangga secepatnya. Bersama dengan Siwon yang menarik tangan Junsu dan Changmin yang tampak menggendong anak kecil yang diselamatkan jaejoong meski punggungnya ikut terkena pecahan kaca karena juga melindungi kedua majikannya itu.

"Uhuhkk.. uhukk.." Yunho mulai terbatuk. Lututnya sendiri juga agak bergetar karena ia merasa nyeri di punggung belakangnya yang terus mengucurkan banyak darah. Namun dengan gagahnya, ia mencoba menahan dan tetap berlari sambil menggendong Jaejoong diantara kepulan asap yang membuat mata pedih.

Sementara itu, ia menyadari jika ada sosok lain dilantai bawah mereka. Meski terlihat samar, namun dirinya tahu jika seorang pria berjas hitam sedang mengarahkan sesuatu kearahnya dan Jaejoong.

Saat mata Jaejoong akhirnya menangkap benda yang ada ditangan sosok asing itu. Ia bisa tahu dengan jelas jika benda itu adalah sebuah senapan api.

"Yunho sama, awasss..." suara yang lain tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pemuda asing itu dan menembakan sesuatu dengan pistol ditangannya. Yoochun terlihat gagal karena hanya melukainya dibagian pundak.

Dengan gesit, Yunho menarik jaejoong dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang ada disebelah mereka. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Yoochun, Siwon dan Junsu akhirnya bersembunyi di tempat yang sama. Sementara Changmin tengah mencabut beberapa serpihan kaca yang melukai bahu kirinya. Ia mendudukan anak kecil dalam pelukannya untuk sesaat sambil mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

Changmin meringis kecil sambil menahan rasa sakit ketika ia mencoba menutup lukanya dengan sobekan bajunya sendiri.

"Yunho ah, aku takutt..." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sambil menelusupkan kepalanya didada sang kekasih. Ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Bisa dibilang, walau hidupnya tidaklah berjalan dengan mulus, tapi setidaknya ia tak pernah merasakan ada ditengah-tengah orang yang saling menembakan peluru dan bermaksud untuk meledakkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan menghirup wangi rambut Jaejoong. Meski begitu, matanya tidak lepas dari musuhnya yang juga tengah bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Jae, aku ingin kau tetap disini untuk semenit saja. Aku ingin mengurus anjing brengsek yang menghalangi jalan keluar.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau tertembak.." Jaejoong menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan tertembak. Aku berjanji.." Yunho sedikit mendorong Jaejoong dan menariknya agar berada dibelakangnya. "Tetap disana, kita tidak punya banyak waktu.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap penuh rasa sakit saat melihat punggung Yunho yang berdarah. Kemeja putihnya kini dipenuhi warna merah dan beberapa serpihan kaca masih menacap dipunggungnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, takut jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpa sang kekasih. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit didadanya ketika ia melihat Yunho mengeluarkan pistol juga sebuah pulpen berlaser.

Dilemparkannya pulpen itu dan menimbulkan bunyi bising yang memacu bunyi senapan yang saling berlomba-lomba.

Didalam kepulan asap putih yang kini semakin berkurang, Jaejoong tampak bergetar hebat. Ia terus mengigit tangannya sendiri. Menangis dalam diam. Mencoba meredakan pikiran kalutnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar jika dirinya semakin lama semakin dekat dengan kegelapan.

"Yunho ah.." serunya, namun suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

Bayangan perkelahian semakin samar dimatanya. Juga bunyi suara tembakan yang mulai terdengar semakin redup bagi dirinya.

Saking cemasnya akan keselamatan Yunho, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika sebuah serpihan kaca kecil sempat menusuk pinggangnya dan membuat darah mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuhnya.

Meski lukanya tidak seserius Yunho, tapi tubuh Jaejoong juga tidaklah sekuat sang kekasih.

"Yun.." Jaejoong mencoba memanggil nama Yunho sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya. Tubuhnya sudah merosot dan jatuh ke lantai saat pandangannya mendadak kabur.

"Yun? Yunho ah.." bibir cherry Jaejoong memucat, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk sadar dan membuka kedua mata indahnya meski pandangannya sudah berbayang. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri lantai, mencoba mencari tangan hangat Yunho yang mampu menghentikannya dari rasa sakit.

"Yun... nieee.." kedua mata indah itu akhirnya menutup dan air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Siapa pemimpinmu?" Yunho berhasil melenyapkan sang pengganggu. Wajahnya tampak murka saat menendang wajah pemuda bersenapan hingga menghantam besi yang membuat darah keluar dari bibir dan hidungnya.

Siwon dan Yoochun akhirnya menggantikan Yunho untuk memberi hukuman yang setimpal bagi orang yang sudah menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Tidak dengan cepat mereka membunuhnya, tapi harus menyiksanya terlebih dahulu. Lebih dari apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada pimpinan mereka yang telah berhasil dilukai.

"Jae, aku.." Yunho sudah berlari dan mencoba menjemput sang kekasih. Berharap sang lover akan kembali memeluknya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya telah membuat wajahnya mengeras dan darah ditubuhnya mendadak membeku begitu saja.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho segera merengkuh dan mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Tubuh kekasihnya begitu dingin dan menggigil hebat.

"Jangan-jangan.." Yunho mencari sesuatu ditubuh Jaejoong yang mungkin terlewat dari pandangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya, melihat darah mengalir dari pinggang ramping sang kekasih karena sebuah kaca menancap disana.

"Damn, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Yunho kembali menggendong Jaejoong dengan bridal sytle. Wajah paniknya semakin terlihat ketika ia berteriak memanggil Yoochun.

"Yoochun, antar aku kerumah sakit. Sekarang! Biar Siwon dan Changmin yang mengurus keadaan disini.."

Ketiga bawahannya tampak membungkuk meski luka dipunggung Changmin juga telah meneteskan banyak darah.

"Baik, Yunho sama~"

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bagi orang lain, kau mungkin adalah api yang siap membakar apapun dan siapapun yang mendekat..

Kau juga bagai ombak yang siap menenggelamkan segalanya..

Tapi bagiku, kau seperti selimut dikala dingin merasuk tubuhku..

Selalu menghangatkanku..

.

.

.

The Lover #5

.

.

"Berapa banyak jahitan, Baek?" Yunho menanyakan pada sang dokter yang baru saja mengecheck perban yang mengeliling pinggang Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sudah membuka kedua matanya dan tengah berkedip-kedip dibawah cahaya lampu kamar perawatannya sambil menatap kearah Yunho dan teman dokternya.

"Tiga. Untung bukan luka yang berat dan tidak kehilangan banyak darah. Hanya saja, kurasa anak muda ini sangat shock dan terlalu stress sehingga jatuh pingsan.." sang dokter tersenyum kepada Jaejoong yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah menggerutu dari pasiennya.

"Kau serius dengan hubunganmu, Yunho sama? Dia terlalu muda.." Baek Ji Sung merapihkan selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong dan tersenyum lebar kepada laki-laki muda itu. "Menginap atau membawanya pulang?"

"Rumah sakit bukan tempat yang aman untuk kami saat ini. Musuhku sudah menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong.." Yunho membantu kekasih mungilnya untuk duduk dan menyelampirkan tangannya diatas lutut Jaejoong dan tangan yang lain dibelakang lehernya. Sang leader membawa kekasihnya setelah menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan mantel hitam besar miliknya.

"Tapi lukamu masih basah, Yunho sama.." Baek Ji Sung mengajukan protes ketika melihat pemimpin yakuza itu menggendong Jaejoong dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong disentuh orang lain selain Yunho dan dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter pribadi tuan Jung yang terhormat.

"Aku menunggumu di kediamanku besok pagi. Aku akan menemani Jaejoong seharian.." jawab sang leader sebelum ia berjalan pergi dengan Jaejoong yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia dan Yoochun, bodyguard pribadinya sudah menghilang dibalik lift khusus kelas VVIP.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuan Yunho sepanjang perjalanan kini bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya beralih memandang Yunho yang terlihat biasa saja seolah-olah tidak merasakan sakit karena pecahan kaca yang menusuk punggungnya.

"Apa lukamu masih sakit?" Jaejoong mengusap pipi Yunho dan merapihkan rambut kekasihnya. Ia sendiri saja hanya terkena satu pecahan kecil di pinggangnya dan rasanya begitu perih.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, Jae. Kau tidak perlu cemas.."

"Luka kecil apa?" Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho dan meletakan dagunya dibahu kekasihnya. "Kau melindungiku hingga terluka parah. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Bagaimana denganku nantinya?"

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho. Kekasih tampannya itu kini mengusap-usap puncak rambut Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku. Kaulah yang paling kukhawatirkan. Kau kelemahan terbesarku.." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya penuh rasa sayang. "Apa kau kedinginan? Tubuhmu mengigil.."

Yunho membenarkan mantel hitam miliknya yang kini dipakaikan ke tubuh Jaejoong.

"Masih kedinginan? Perlu kuturunkan suhu Ac-nya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bukan karena kedinginan.."

Alis kiri Yunho terangkat, ditatapnya wajah kekasih mudanya dalam-dalam. Mencoba membaca ekspresi Jaejoong dan menebaknya.

"Apa kau masih takut dengan peristiwa tadi sore?"

Yunho melihat kilatan trauma di mata Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu pasti tidak pernah merasakan adegan penuh baku tembak secara live.

"Tidak bisakah kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu?" Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya sebelum ia merengkuh kerah kemeja Yunho yang masih tersisa noda darah.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika peluru itu bersarang didalam tubuhmu? Aku tidak mau mendengar berita mengenai kau yang tertembak ketika aku sedang sibuk memasak dan menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama. Itu sangat mengerikan.."

Mata doe besar itu kini berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.."

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya dan merengkuh Yunho lebih erat dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu. Tidak akan pernah siap.."

Yoochun melirik sekilas kearah kaca yang memperlihatkan kemesraan kedua sejoli dibelakangnya. Ia tengah menyetir dan membawa kedua majikannya untuk kembali pulang kemarkas mereka.

Sejak awal, ia terus mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua pemuda dibelakangnya. Ini kali pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong tampak begitu emosional. Ia tidak menyangka jika namja cantik itu bisa bicara sedewasa ini..

'Apa sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Jaejoong sama telah jatuh cinta pada majikan kami?'

Yoochun menoleh lagi kearah kaca dan melihat wajah serius Yunho ketika menenangkan Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya seperti seorang ayah yang menenangkan anak perempuannya yang tengah menangis dipangkuannya.

"Kini kau mengerti apa yang kutakutkan selama ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar rumah begitu saja. Itulah kenapa aku menempatkan Changmin dan Siwon. Tapi melihat yang terjadi hari ini.. aku akan menambah jumlah pengawalanmu.."

"Tidak," jaejoong berteriak keras dan langsung menggeleng. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. "Aku tidak mau. Changmin dan Siwon sudah membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku tidak mau pengawal tambahan lagi.."

"Tapi, Jae. Kejadian hari ini membuktikan bahwa kau memang harus dijaga dengan ketat. Tidak boleh ada jalan-jalan ke mall lagi.."

"Kalau begitu, sekalian saja kau mengurungku didalam kandang kelinci dan tidak membiarkanku keluar.." jaejoong tampak kesal dan segera turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Mencoba menggeser tubuhnya dan membelakangi sang kekasih.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pengawalan tambahan.." Jaejoong mengernyit sedikit ketika ia menggerakan pinggangnya. Luka jahitannya masih basah.

Yunho mendesah kecil dan terlihat menggerutu. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa saja terjadi jika sampai musuhku mendapatkanmu.."

Pemuda tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya didada dan melempar tatapan kejendela dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mereka selalu mencari kelemahanku dan membuatku bertekuk lutut. Mereka ingin aku menyerahkan segala yang kupunya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang. Dan kau adalah sasaran empuk mereka, Jae.."

Ini kali pertamanya Jaejoong melihat tatapan cemas dan sedikit rasa takut dari mata kekasihnya.

"Apa aku telah membuatmu susah?" Jaejoong tidak jadi marah dan memilih untuk berbalik smabil menarik-narik ujung jas hitam sang kekasih.

"Apa aku perlu belajar menggunakan senjata agar kau tidak perlu cemas lagi karena aku?" Jaejoong tidak suka melihat Yunho sedih. Namja tampan itu begitu possesif, angkuh dan arogan. Tapi ia sangat menyanyangi Jaejoong dan memberikan apapun yang disukainya.

Yunho tidak pernah menunjukan sisi lemahnya jika bukan karena terpaksa atau ia benar-benar merasa cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar apapun.." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mencoba menjawil-jawil ujung kemejanya.

Diciumnya jemari lentik Jaejoong satu persatu.

"Memegang senjata adalah keahlianku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu berlumuran darah. Tidak sekalipun.."' Yunho meletakan satu tangannya dibahu Jaejoong. Membawa kekasihnya kembali kepelukannya.

"Sekali kau membunuh seseorang, maka tidak penah ada kata 'kembali', Jae. Ingatlah itu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ada rasa hangat yang menguar dari dadanya. Yunho begitu menyanyangi dan mencintainya. Ia bisa merasakan itu..

"Jangan bicara lagi.." Jaejoong menutup bibir Yunho dengan dua jemarinya. "Aku janji, aku akan menarik tanganmu sebelum kau masuk kedalam 'jurang'.."

"Jikalau aku tak bisa menarikmu, aku akan ikut menemanimu masuk kedalamnya.."

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba dikediaman rahasia mereka pukul satu pagi. Changmin dan seluruh bodyguard Yunho sudah berdiri dan menyambut tuan besar mereka dengan membungkukan badan.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Yunho sama?" Siwon membuka pintu limosin Yunho dan membantunya keluar. "Bagaimana dengan lukanya?"

"Tidak ada masalah.." Yunho kembali menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam. "Temannya Jaejoong, apa kau sudah mengantarnya pulang?"

"Seperti perintah Anda, Yunho sama.." Siwon kembali membungkuk hormat.

"Junsu tidak terluka-kan?" Jaejoong yang digendong Yunho kini meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. Tapi Yunho tetap ingin menggendong 'tuan putri' nya.

"Teman Anda baik-baik saja, Jaejoong sama.." Siwon kembali menjawabnya,

"Syukurlah. Lalu Changmin? Bagaimana denganmu?" Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah pemuda jangkung disamping Siwon. Sama seperti Yunho. Jas miliknya berdarah dan terlihat perban-perban putih yang menutupi leher dan punggungnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Jaejoong sama.." Changmin tampak senang ketika melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali dengan selamat meski dengan beberapa luka kecil.

Jaejoong tersenyum gembira. Lalu mencubit pipi Yunho dengan gemas. "Apa kau lapar? Kau sibuk mengurusi aku yang sempat pingsan, bukan? Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

Mata sipit Yunho terlihat cerah, "Kau masih punya tenaga untuk memasak? Tidak akan pingsan lagi?"

Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku pingsan karena takut dan cemas kau kenapa-napa.."

Ia melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Yunho dan menunjuk kearah dapur. "Bawa aku kedapur dan akan kumasakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu.."

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

Sampai pukul dua, kediaman rahasia Jung Yunho disibukan dengan suara berisik dari arah dapur. Jaejoong memasak makarel dan salmon keju untuk makan malam Yunho yang sudah sangat telat. Mereka berdua menyalakan lilin dan menghias meja dengan setangkai bunga mawar dan alunan musik spanyol.

Bercanda dan tertawa sembari saling suap menyuap.

Jaejoong lupa jika dirinya tengah terluka dan ia bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengambil sebotol 'anggur' didalam gudang penyimpanan.

"Jangan minum, kau hanya boleh minum jus.." Yunho menarik gelas kecil dihadapan Jaejoong yang sudah berisi segelas 'anggur' memabukan.

"Tapi aku ingin coba, Yun. Kau selalu meminumnya hampir tiap malam. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?" Jaejoong menggetok-getok meja, tanda sedang mengajukan protes.

"Justru karena tidak terbiasa, maka kau tidak boleh meminumnya. Sudahlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Lebih baik kita istirahat.."

Jaejoong terpaksa menuruti perintah Yunho meski dengan raut wajah kesal.

Merekapun pergi tidur dan saling melempar senyum diatas ranjang.

Yunho mengusap-usap kening Jaejoong dan menyatuhan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong ketika tahu kekasihnya sudah jatuh tertidur. Ia mencoba merasakan tiap hembusan nafas kekasihnya yang telah terlelap.

"Seandainya kau menyuruhku naik ke gunung, aku tak akan berani menyelam ke laut.." Yunho mengamati bibir Jaejoong dan merasa kehalusan dari cherry merah ditangannya itu.

"Jika kau menyuruhku maju, aku tak berani mundur.."

Yunho meraba pipi Jaejoong dan menciuminya penuh kehangatan,

"Jika kau menyuruhku berguling, aku tak akan memanjat. Aku tak berani menentang apapun darimu. Asalkan kau tetap bersama denganku, Jae.."

Yunho menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dan tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu meletakan kepala namja cantik yang sudah kelelahan itu diatas tangan kanannya.

"Aku janji, aku akan melindungimu dan teman-mu.."

Yunho memilih untuk tidur dan mendekap Jaejoong dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Iapun memejamkan matanya setelah mematikan lampu yang ada dimeja nakas.

"_Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku bagai seekor kuda yang selalu melesat liar ke depan. Tapi kini.. aku punya kau sebagai tali kendaliku, Jae. Hanya kau yang mampu menarikku agar tidak melewati batas.."_

"Selamat tidur, my lover.."

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Junsu ah, tangkap.." Jaejoong yang berada diatas pohon kesemek berteriak kencang sambil melempar buah berwarna orange kepada Junsu. Teman kantornya itu bukannya sibuk membuat konsep gambar, tapi malah sibuk menangkap kesemek matang bersama Jaejoong di kebun punya orang.

"Jaejoong sama, biar aku saja yang mengambil kesemeknya.." Changmin sejak tadi sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya. Ia sudah memberitahu berita ini pada Yunho diam-diam melalui ponsel pribadinya. Yunho-samanya yang semula mengurusi bisnisnya di Okinawa, kini harus terbang secepatnya menuju perkebunan milik orang yang ada disekitar distrik Ginza.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau.." Jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah. "Kalau soal senjata, aku memang 'buta' sama sekali. Tapi kalo soal 'memanjat', aku ahlinya.."

Jaejoong menepuk dadanya, membanggakan diri sendiri sambil terus memetik buah kesemek orang. "Aku sudah pandai 'memanjat' sejak bayi. Jadi serahkan semuanya padaku.."

"Jaejoong-sama juga pandai 'memanjat' tubuh Yunho-sama.." Changmin menggerutu sambil membantu Junsu mengambil buah kesemek yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Kau bilang apa?" Jaejoong menaikan alisnya, menatap suram Changmin yang sejak tadi merengut kesal.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa.."

Changmin tidak mengerti. Kekasih Jaejoong adalah pria yang memonopoli pasar internasional legal dan ilegal antara Jepang dan Eropa. Kekayaannya sungguh tak ternilai. Jaejoong hanya tinggal meminta dan semua keinginannya akan dipenuhi dalam sekejap. Jangankan hanya kesemek, seluruh kebun di Jepang pun bisa dibeli oleh kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa ia harus repot-repot mencuri kesemek diam-diam?

Itu yang membuat Changmin pusing. Ia adalah seorang bodyguard high class. Level satu. Pekerjaannya harusnya membawanya sebagai pengawal kehormatan. Bukan pengawal yang membantu majikannya mencuri hasil kebun orang?

"Siwon ah, tidak ada tanda-tanda pemiliknya akan datang kan?" namja cantik itu lalu memandang Siwon, bodyguard tampannya yang ia suruh mengintip rumah pemilik kebun.

"Mereka masih sibuk makan, tidak akan kesini cepat-cepat.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali menatap pohon lain yang sudah siap dipanen.

"Jae, sudah ada tiga puluh kesemek. Buat apa buah sebanyak ini?" Junsu yang semula hanya ingin mengambil satu atau dua buah kesemek kini jadi merasa bersalah.

"Itu masih kurang," Jaejoong tertawa riang dan mencoba menuruni pohon berkulit kasar itu.

"Hati-hati Jaejoong sama," Changmin jadi panik sendiri, "Sedikit saja kulitmu tergores, aku bisa dicincang hidup-hidup oleh Yunho sama.."

"Kalau dia berani mencincangmu, aku yang akan menghadapinya. Kau tenang saja.." jaejoong masih tertawa lebar-lebar. Lupa jika saat ini memang sedang dalam status 'mencuri' hasil panen orang.

"Jaejoong sama, mereka mendengar suaramu. Pak tua itu melihat kesini dan ingin melepas anjing-anjingnya.." Siwon menatap ngeri wajah Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya.

"HA? Anjing?" Jaejoong berteriak histeris. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita lari..."

Mereka berempat sudah berlari tunggang langgang. Changmin dan Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, mengingat nasib yang sangat naas. Dikejar anjing karena ketahuan mencuri kesemek. Apa kata dunia?

"Ahh, apppoooo~~" jaejoong meringis sakit saat kakinya tersandung akar pohon dan membuatnya terjerembab ketanah berpasir.

"Jaejoong sama?" Changmin dan Siwon sama-sama menjerit panik. Sementara Junsu, pemuda itu terus saja berlari tak tau arah sambil membawa kesemek-kesemek ditangannya, memasuki kebun liar entah kemana.

"Lindungi Jaejoong sama, Siwon. Biar aku yang mengurus anjing-anjing dan pak tua pemilik kebun?" Changmin mengambil pistol yang tersembunyi diselipan jas hitamnya dan mengarahkan pada anjing-anjing yang semula menggonggong. Lututnya bertumpu pada tanah, kedua matanya menatap tajam kedepan, sebelah tangannya siap menarik pelatuk pistol berwarna silver keemasan itu bagai pembunuh profesional.

"Diam ditempat atau kalian MATI~" ujar Changmin. Membuat pak tua dan ketiga anjing yang mengejarnya meringkuk ketakutan, diam tak bergeming.

"Aa?" mulut Pak tua itu membentuk huruf 'O'. Bingung dan ketakutan.

"Masukan kembali senjatamu, Changmin!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi kejadian ini dan membuat semua orang dikebun menatap sosok bermata musang yang memiliki wajah tampan, gagah, berkharisma dan penuh kekejaman itu.

Leader dari 'dunia kegelapan' itu mengulurkan tangannya, menjemput sang kekasih yang masih telungkup diatas tanah berserasah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, my Lover?"

Senyum Jaejoong langsung mengembang dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho yang membuat hatinya gembira bukan main. "Yunho ya, kau datang? Bukannya kau sedang di Okinawa?"

Jaejoong meloncat-loncat senang. Ia sangat bahagia melihat kekasihnya sudah kembali dan menyelamatkannya dari kejaran anjing liar.

"Aku ingin memastikan 'kekasihku' tidak terluka sehabis mencuri di kebun milik orang," Yunho tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin tahu alasanmu, kenapa kau mencuri hasil panen milik pak tua itu? Tiba-tiba ingin kesemek atau karena iseng saja?"

Jaejoong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, setengah malu setengah kesal karena mendadak dirinya seperti disidang dan ketahuan bersalah.

"Aku melihat anak kecil yang dipukul karena mencuri satu kesemek milik pak tua itu.." Jaejoong menunjuk pemilik kebun yang masih ketakutan karena tiba-tiba kebunnya didatangi orang-orang berbaju hitam. "Aku kesal dan berniat mencuri kesemek miliknya untuk kuberikan pada anak kecil itu.."

Mata jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca, takut jika Yunho tidak menyukai perbuatannya dan akan memarahinya.

"Aku hanya mengambil tiga puluh buah saja, itu tidak banyak-kan?" Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya cemas sembari menatap mata kekasih tampannya yang sangat menakutkan.

"Yoochun?" Yunho memanggil pengawal pribadinya dan langsung disambut bungkukan hormat pada tuannya.

"Apa perintah Anda, Yunho sama?"

"Beli semua kebun ini termasuk rumah dan anjing-anjingnya atas nama Jaejoong. Lakukan dalam 1 x 60 menit. Kita harus segera kembali ke Okinawa setelah urusan ini selesai.."

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Yunho sama.." Yoochun menerima perintah dan segera menarik pemilik kebun yang masih diam bagai patung. Ketakutan.

Yunho ingin tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah melongo Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis dan lucu.

"Sekarang kebun ini milikmu.." Yunho tersenyum seraya berlutut. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari jasnya dan membersihkan noda tanah yang tercetak dilutut sang kekasih. "Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan. Tapi jangan sampai gegabah hingga membuatmu jatuh sakit atau terluka.."

Jaejoong menunduk kebawah, menatap Yunho yang masih membersihkan noda tanah yang mengotori lutut, siku dan celana jeans pendeknya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Jaejoong memelas menatap Yunho sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sang kekasih. Bergelayut manja sambil memiringkan wajahnya. "Tapi aku masih merindukanmu.."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu.." Yunho tersenyum sembari mengangkat Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Rumah pemilik kebun itu mendadak kosong setelah diurus oleh Yoochun. Pemuda itu memberi harga dua kali lipat dari harga yang seharusnya. Dalam lima belas menit saja, seluruh perkebunan dan rumah dimana pak tua itu tinggal bersama keluarganya sudah tak berpenghuni.

Saat Siwon, Changmin dan Yoochun disibukan dengan mencari keberadaan Junsu yang entah berada dibagian kebun yang mana, mengingat luas kebun yang sangat besar dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjelajahi seluruh tempat. Justru Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah dilanda asmara tiada akhir.

Sofa empuk pemilik kebun telah menjadi saksi bisu saat pinggung Jaejoong bergerak-gerak liar mengikuti irama hentakan tubuh Yunho ketika miliknya menjelajahi dan menemukan titik terindah didalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ngghhh... nggg..." Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, menahan desahan yang begitu malu ia keluarkan. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman berada dirumah orang meskipun sekarang ini telah sah menjadi rumahnya karena pemiliknya sudah berpindah tangan.

"Jangan kau tahan desahanmu, _my lover, my baby_..." Yunho menarik paha jenjang Jaejoong yang duduk diatas pangkungannya agar lebih lebar. Mempermudah miliknya untuk bergerak sesuka hati. Membiarkan cairan cintanya mengalir kemuara paling dalam, ditubuh Jaejoongnya.

Jaejoong merasakan gairahnya memuncak, ia ingin memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap wajah tampan sang lover. Ia merasa bahagia setiap Yunho melakukan penyatuan pada tubuhnya. Ia ingin melihat mata indah dan bibir seksi kekasihnya saat tubuh mereka menyatu tanpa pernah menginginkan untuk berpisah.

Jaejoong tidak pernah bosan dan tidak pernah puas. Sama seperti Yunho yang selalu bersemangat mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal cinta ketubuhnya.

"Uhhhh~~" Jaejoong menggeram keras ketika ia merasa sesuatu menyembur didalam tubuhnya.

Jutaan cairan Yunho telah menjadi satu dengannya, menjelma menjadi sel-sel darah yang membawa setiap butiran hasil kerja keras Yunho selama ini.

"_Baby,_ kau hebat.." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong, terus kelehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan. Jaejoong terkikik saat bibir Yunho menciumi perutnya. Ia kegelian.

"Tidak bisakah kita makan malam bersama?" Jaejoong kembali cemberut ketika Yunho menyenderkan kepala Jaejoong diatas bantalan sofa dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan mantel hitam sang kekasih.

Yunho selalu memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Apalagi sehabis mereka bercinta.

"Urusanku di Okinawa belum selesai. Besok pagi aku menjemputmu. Kita pergi kepantai sama-sama.."

Jaejoong tetap tidak gembira mendengarnya. "Aku tidak enak badan.."

"Kau sakit?" nada suara Yunho langsung meninggi, ditempelkan telapak tangannya dikening sang kekasih.

"Aku mendadak tidak enak badan setiap kau mau pergi.." Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

Yunho ingin sekali mengigit dan menelan Jaejoong bulat-bulat. Semakin lama ia semakin gemas pada sosok mungil nan cantik itu. Mantel hitamnya kini menutupi dada Jaejoong hingga pahanya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi dan mempesona. Ditambah aliran putih yang mengalir disekitar paha Jaejoong. Jejak-jejak cintanya bersemanyam terlalu banyak hingga mengalir keluar.

"Jangan terlalu lama telanjang, kau bisa masuk angin.." Yunho mengambil tissue dan membersihkan paha Jaejoong seperti anak bayi yang dibersihkan appanya setelah selesai buang air kecil.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia senang diperhatikan dan dimanja oleh Yunho. Apalagi malam ini ia tidak akan merasakan dekapan hangat dari sang kekasih.

"Jika urusanmu selesai, langsung pulang saja. Aku janji akan membuatkan makarel panggang kesukaanmu.." Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho sekilas sebelum membiarkan kekasihnya memakaikan baju untuknya.

.

.

.

"Saat aku menengok kebelakang, kalian sudah menghilang.." Junsu terisak saat teringat dirinya yang tersasar dikebun salak. "Disana banyak ular, aku takut.."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena dirinya sudah mengantuk setelah 'dipangku dan ditimang-timang' oleh sang leader yakuza. Tubuhnya kelelahan karena seharian ini melakukan aktivitas yang terus membuatnya 'keluar'. Tidak hanya keringat tapi juga.. ehem.. ehem..

Changmin menyalakan kipas angin karena udara agak panas siang ini. Ia mengarahkannya pada sosok angelic yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa.

Siwon mengambil selimut milik petani sebelumnya untuk menutupi tubuh tuan mudanya.

"Yang penting kau tidak terluka.." Changmin memasuki dapur. "Aku akan membuat jus untukmu agar kau lebih tenang.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau jus kesemek.." Junsu melempar satu buah kesemek diatas meja. "Aku sudah kapok dan trauma dengan kesemek.."

Siwon tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Ia menutup pintu rumah petani dan membuka sebuah jendela kayu yang mengarah pada kebun sayuran. Pemandangan yang sangat indah mengingat lahan pertanian menjadi suatu pemandangan yang sulit ditemui dinegara sakura.

"Kita akan terus disini sampai jaejoong-sama terbangun dan meminta pulang.." Siwon membantu Changmin didapur. "Kita harus menyiapkan makan sore. Jaejoong-sama pasti lapar ketika ia bangun nanti.."

"Kau benar, tempat ini menyediakan bahan yang lengkap. Kita masak ayam panggang saja.."

"Terserah. Aku hanya bisa masak ramen," Siwon memilih keluar menuju kandang sapi, "Lebih baik aku memasak susu saja, jaejoong-sama sangat menyukai susu sapi murni.."

Hari sudah sangat sore ketika Jaejoong menguap lebar-lebar, kedua matanya terbuka dan menatap aneh tiga orang yang sedang tertidur. Mereka terlihat lelah.

Junsu terbaring diatas ranjang, sementara kedua pengawalnya tampak tertidur diatas kursi makan dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga kepalanya.

Diatas meja sendiri kini berisi aneka lauk-pauk, sayuran, nasi, jus dan segelas susu.

"Mereka membuat ini untukku?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat belum ada makanan yang tersentuh. Menandakan bahwa mereka sengaja menunggu Jaejoong bangun.

"Kalian memang keluargaku yang baik.." Jaejoong menepuk halus punggung Changmin dan Siwon. Juga menoleh kearah Junsu yang tertidur pulas.

Ditatapnya langit yang 'menerbangkan' banyak awan diatasnya,

"Cepatlah kembali, aku menunggumu.." serunya pada sosok kekasihnya yang sedang melalukan perjalanan menuju Okinawa.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sebuah tendangan dilakukan oleh Seung Hyun, pengawal setia Yunho pada bawahan yang telah mengkhianatinya. Dua orang manusia yang kini berlumuran darah sembari berlutut dihadapan tuan mereka. Dua bawahan yang berani menjual informasi penting mengenai bisnis jual belinya dengan mafia China.

"Sejak pertama kali menjadi anggota, kalian tentu tahu apa hukuman bagi orang-orang yang berani mengkhianati Yunho-sama.." Seung Hyun menghapus tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Ia tak berhenti memukuli wajah para pengkhianat hingga sebagian besar gigi mereka hilang.

"Mereka menjanjikan kami kedudukan sebagai pemimpin casino, bagaimana mungkin kami tidak tertarik?"

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar alasan bawahannya yang berkhianat.

"Karena itu kami memberitahu segala hal tentang kelompok ini. Termasuk _your pet, Yunho-sama~_"

Senyum Yunho berganti menjadi seringai yang menakutkan. Tampaknya mereka melupakan julukan tuan besar mereka yang masih melekat padanya hingga kini.

'THE LEADER OF CRIME'

Yunho merapihkan mantel hitamnya dan berdiri dengan gagah. Tatapannya setajam elang yang siap memburu mangsanya dalam sekali tebas. Membius dan mengoyak mereka.

Dicengkramnya leher kedua penghianat itu dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang mampu membekukan hati semua bawahannya yang menonton kejadian ini.

"Bahkan jika kucabut lidah dan kedua mata kalian berdua, tak akan mampu membayar darah dan luka yang _dirasakannya~_" Yunho mencekik kedua bawahannya dengan tangan kekarnya. Membuat urat-urat ditangan Yunho menonjol keluar saking kuatnya.

"Yun.. hoo.. samaa... amm..punnn... ammpuni... kammi.."

"Akan kutunjukan apa arti 'neraka' yang sebenarnya.. sebagai pelajaran kepada semua bawahan jika berani mengusik 'kekasihku'~" Yunho tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. "Copot semua kuku-kuku mereka dan biarkan mereka menjerit dalam kesakitan. Jeritan yang lebih memilih 'kematian' dari pada 'hidup' dalam neraka kekejamanku.."

Yunho melepaskan cekikannya dan menendang kedua bawahan pengkhianatnya.

"Kesalahan terberat kalian adalah memberikan informasi mengenai kekasihku kepada pihak musuh. Kesalahan yang akan membuat 'jantung' dan 'mata' kalian terlepas dari tempat yang seharusnya.."

Kilatan dimata Yunho semakin terpancar. Membuat Yoochun bergidik. Yunho tidak akan sekejam itu jika tidak berhubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Ia tahu jika saat ini Yunho menyembunyikan ketakutannya akan keselamatan Jaejoong. Mengingat namja cantik itu senang berlari kesana-kemari dengan bebasnya. Tidak memperdulikan apa saja yang mungkin menimpa dirinya jika sampai ia berada ditangan musuh.

Jaejoong bisa saja menjadi ancaman terberat dalam bisnis Yunho. Atau lebih parahnya, membuat Yunho lepas kendali.

Yoochun juga tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jaejoong sampai terluka atau yang lebih parah dari itu.. diperkosa dan dibunuh dengan sadis.

Yunho bisa kalap. Karena keberadaan Jaejoong tidak hanya menjadi 'surga' kebahagian bagi Yunho, tapi juga alat pemicu perang yang sangat mengerikan. Perang dalam dunia mafia. Perang yang mampu menjadikan lautan dipenuhi oleh darah.

_'Semoga Changmin dan Siwon bisa menjaga tuan muda mereka dengan sangat baik. Meskipun kedua orang itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dikemudian hari kelak..'_

_._

_._

The Lover #7

_._

_._

"Apa Changmin memberi kabar lagi?" Yunho menanyai Yoochun yang ia suruh untuk memberitahu tiap detail kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh 'lover'-nya.

"Satu menit yang lalu Changmin memberitahu jika Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol bersama Junsu dikantornya, Yunho-sama~"

"Apa yang diobrolkan mereka, Yoochun? Apa Changmin juga memberitahu?" Yunho membuka berkas-berkas kerjanya yang disiapkan oleh sekretarisnya diatas meja.

"Mengenai ciuman pertamanya denganmu, Yunho-sama.." entah kenapa malah Yoochun yang merasa sangat aneh ketika memberitahu hal ini pada tuannya.

"Ciumannya denganku?" salah satu alis Yunho meninggi, ia bisa saja salah dengar bukan? Tapi mengingat ulah Jaejoong selama ini, ia tidak lagi kaget.

"Juga tentang malam-malam yang dihabiskan bersama Yunho sama~" Yoochun membungkuk hormat,

"Jaejoong menceritakan semua itu pada Junsu?"

Yoochun kembali mengangguk,

"Siapkan mobil. Aku ingin menemuinya lebih awal.."

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Yunho-sama~"

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Jaejoong dan Junsu tampak malu-malu sambil tertawa lebar-lebar dipingir jalan. Mereka berdua sedang menyantap mie rebus disalah satu kedai. Lengkap bersama Changmin dan Siwon yang ikut duduk sambil memakan telur rebus.

Setelah menyelesaikan gambar untuk meeting siang ini, Jaejoong tak berhenti bercerita tentang semua kejadian romantis yang ia rasakan saat bersama Yunho sambil menyantap makanannya. Dari ciuman hingga malam pertamanya dengan sang kekasih.

"Tangan Yunho sangat kuat. Dengan mudahnya ia menggangkat pinggangku, juga menggendongku seakan-akan berat tubuhku tidak lebih dari sekarung beras 50 kg.."

Siwon dan Changmin menyemburkan teh panas mereka begitu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisanya majikan mereka berbicara mengenai 'making-love' dengan pasangannya didepan umum.

Junsu hanya bisa menganga dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat mendengar semua ocehan jaejoong. Ia sampai lupa dengan mie rebusnya sendiri.

Setelah makan siang selesai, mereka segera berangkat menuju client terbaru perusahaan Miro Architecture.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong menyiapkan bahan presentasinya dan Junsu menyiapkan alat-alat untuk rapat kali ini. Mereka sedang berangkat menuju Kyoto, klient mereka kali ini adalah pemilik salah satu toko bunga yang terdapat dikota penuh budaya itu. Mereka meminta Miro Architecture untuk mendesign cabang lokasi terbaru mereka di distrik Ginza.

Changmin mencatat detail penting ini selama perjalanan mengenai apa-apa saja yang mungkin dibutuhkan Jaejoong. Sementara Siwon fokus pada kemudinya sambil sesekali melirik kearah jaejoong. Mendengar bocah imut itu berceloteh panjang lebar.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung menuju ruang meeting.

Disaat rapat dimulai, Changmin dan Siwon berjaga diluar pintu. Mereka sesekali menyeduh kopi dan meminumnya. Menetralisir rasa bosan sambil memakan snack kecil.

Tapi mata Siwon dibuat terbelalak kaget begitu ia berbalik. Changmin yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Siwon ikut menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Mereka melihat sesuatu yang hampir membuat roti ditangan mereka jatuh seketika.

"Yunho sama?" Changmin terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho didepan toko florist.

"Usst~ tidak apa-apa. Jangan bersuara. Aku ingin mendengar Jaejoongku berbicara dipodium.."

Benar. Jaejoong tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho dan terus berbicara didepan para client-nya.

Ia tidak terlihat seperti jaejoong yang kucel, konyol, lugu, polos, manja, atau apapun yang biasa diperlihatnya didepan Yunho. Jaejoong yang ada didepan khalayak banyak itu adalah jaejoong yang dewasa, mandiri, sopan, tegas, pintar berbicara dan kadang tertawa saat seorang client menyebut dirinya 'cantik'.

"Untuk sirkulasinya sengaja dibuat seperti bentuk 'loop'. Dimana para tamu yang datang diharapkan untuk berjalan-jalan memutari seluruh bagian toko. Kita berharap para tamu yang datang akan menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin disana. Ini akan mendorong mereka untuk melihat semua koleksi bunga yang ada di dalam florist.."

Wajah para client tampak puas. Mereka menyukai ide cemerlang Jaejoong.

"Jika mereka lelah dan masih belum puas melihat-lihat, akan ada cafe kecil didalam florist yang menyediakan banyak cemilan khusus bagi para tamu. Coklat, coffe, bread, tentu akan melengkapi kebutuhan dari para pelanggan.."

"Kami suka idemu, arsitek Kim.." para klientnya tampak mengangguk dan tak berhenti bertepuk tangan. Membuat wajah jaejoong memerah ketika mereka menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Arsitek Kim'.

Yunho tertawa dalam hati seraya ikut memberikan aplausnya. Pipi Jaejoong tidak bisa berbohong. Namja mungil itu pasti sedang berusaha menahan kegilaannya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kami setuju akan konsepnya. Kami akan tunggu gambar detailnya pada meeting minggu depan.."

Selesai Jaejoong berjabat tangan dengan klient-klientnya. Ia dan Junsu sudah bersorak kegirangan karena meeting mereka telah berjalan dengan sukses.

"Yataaa~ kita mendapatkan proyek kita, Junsu!" Jaejoong berjingkrak-jingkrak dan melompat-lompat sambil mengoyangkan kedua kaki dan pinggulnya layaknya angsa yang sedang menari.

"Jaejoong sama~" Changmin berbisik dan ingin memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Yunho telah datang. Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan mulai berjoget ala katak bersama Junsu. Entah katak atau kodok atau bebek, Changmin dan Siwon sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Wek~ wekk~ wek~ wek~" tingkah gila Jaejoong yang mulai berkotek-kotek dan mengapit kedua tangannya di ketiak membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yunho ya?" Mendengar suara tawa Yunho, kedua Kim itu tampak kaget dan segera berhenti menari. "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan kesulitan untuk berhenti ketika perutnya mulai terasa sakit. Ini adalah hari dimana dirinya paling banyak tertawa sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Dan ini berkat kekonyolan kekasihnya. Kim Jaejoong.

"Sejak kau mempresentasikan ide rancanganmu," Yunho mendekatkan pipinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk bibir Jaejoong. "Popo~"

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho dan memeluknya dengan manja. "Mereka menyukai ideku, Yunho ya. Mulai hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk sama sepertimu.."

"Oh, ya?" Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan memutar-mutar kekasihnya. "Sesibuk apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama menemanimu tidur, aku juga tidak bisa memasak hingga berjam-jam lagi.." Jaejoong memainkan kerah jas Yunho, "Jadi Yunie harus mengerti kalau seandainya Jongie memasak makanan yang biasa. Ramen misalnya.."

"Aku tidak mau makan ramen, Jae. Aku mau Renoit Pancake juga Waffle. Bisa kau buatkan itu untukku sekarang?"

Yunho menggesek-gesekan hidungnya didagu Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Siwon sampai tercengang melihat kelakuan manja Yunho pada Jaejoong. Sikap yang hampir tidak pernah dilihat siapapun dan dimanapun selain dihadapan Jaejoongnya.

"Baik, tapi Yunie harus minta ijin dulu sama bosku Junsu. Setelah itu Yunie temani Jongie belanja.."

Baru juga Yunho melirik Junsu, lelaki itu sudah mengangguk setuju. Mata musang Yunho mampu membunuh dalam sekejap meski korbannya hanya ditatap dalam satu detik. Itulah Yunho. The Leader of Crime.

"Tentu saja boleh. Biar semua berkas ini aku yang bawa. Kalian bersenang-senang saja.." Junsu berbicara terbata-bata. Tampak gugup sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Bye.. bye.. Jaejoong ah~ bye.. bye..."

Pintu dibelakang Siwon langsung tertutup.

Menimbulkan kebingungan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kau membuatnya ketakutan.." Jaejoong merasa kasihan pada temannya.

"Aku-kan tidak berbuat apa-apa.." Yunho mengangkat bahunya. Bingung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat mual saat memilih-milih daging sapi. Padahal ia bermaksudmembuat perkedel daging yang menjadi salah satu kesukaan Yunho. Tapi begitu ia mencium bau daging, rasa mualnya semakin menjadi. Tidak biasanya ini terjadi.

"Urh, ada apa denganku?" Jaejoong sudah biasa berbelanja disupermarket hanya untuk membeli daging, kepiting, kerang, ikan, dan bahan-bahan laut lainnya. Tapi kali ini tubuhnya tampak kurag sehat.

Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya lagi sambil memencet hidung mancungnya rapat-rapat. Rasa mualnya semakin parah.

"Yunn~"

Dipanggilnya Yunho yang masih melihat-lihat ikan aligator yang ada diakuarium sambil sesekali memasukan jari-jarinya. Menggoda ikan yang sedang cuek bebek itu.

"Urrgghhhh~~" Jaejoong tidak lagi mampu menahannya dan muntahannya telah mengenai baju seorang wanita yang sedang lewat hingga perempuan itu tampak kesal dan marah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau muntah tepat didadaku?" wanita itu tampak shock.

"Maaf~" badan Jaejoong gemetar. Mungkin karena ia baru saja mengeluarkan semua makanan yang membuat perutnya mual sehingga tenaganya sedikit terkuras.

"Kau pikir kata maaf cukup? Aku harus menanggung malu karena muntahanmu ini.."

Yunho yang menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar keributan, langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Wanita yang masih membersihkan muntahan Jaejoong melotot lebar, "Aku minta ganti rugi. Kalian-kan orang kaya. Kalian bahkan keluar dari lamborgini.."

Teriakan kencang wanita didepan Yunho telah membuat mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian seisi gedung. Menyadari keadaan yang semakin gawat, Yunho memanggil Changmin yang berada diluar gedung perbelanjaan. Pemuda itupun segera menghampiri Yunho.

"Apa ada yang salah Yunho-sama?"

Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong dan tidak membiarkan wajahnya terlihat oleh banyak orang disekitarnya. Ia takut ada mata-mata musuh yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. "Berikan ganti rugi untuk nona ini. Aku akan membawa Jaejoong lebih dulu.."

Yunho menutupi kepala Jaejoong dengan jas hitam miliknya. Namun tangan seseorang mencekram belakang kemejanya.

"Tidak semudah itu kalian pergi setelah membuatku malu.." wanita muda itu mengambil sekotak susu yang paling dekat dengannya dan membuang seluruh isinya hingga mengotori kemeja Yunho dan sedikit mengenai baju Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya, tapi karena laki-laki penakut ini sudah muntah dibajuku, maka kau juga harus menerima apa yang kurasakan.."

Yunho menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin. Lalu kembali menoleh pada Jaejoong dan membawa kekasihnya masuk kedalam mobilnya kembali. Belanja kali ini telah menjadi kegagalan terbesar yang memprihatinkan baginya.

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong sama?" Siwon terlihat cemas begitu melihat Jaejoong yang masih mengeluh sakit pada perutnya.

"Aku tak sengaja muntah didepan seorang wanita, Siwona~" Jaejoong tampak pucat. "Dan perutku masih sakit.."

Yunho dan Siwon sadar ada masalah dengan kondisi tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya ia sampai muntah seperti ini.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan.." Yunho menghapus bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis Jaejoong. "Siwon, hubungi dokter dan suruh ia datang kekediaman kita.."

Yunho juga mengetik pesan dihandphonenya. Yang ditujukan pada Changmin.

'_Changmin, selidiki asal-usul wanita itu. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, ia bukanlah wanita biasa. Jika dugaanku benar, kau tahu apa perintahku selanjutnya..'_

"Kajja, Siwon. Jaejoong harus segera beristirahat.."

"Baik Yunho-sama~"

Sementara mereka pergi melaju dengan lamborgini merah. Seorang tuan muda yang tengah mengenakan kaca mata hitam tampak tersenyum dari salah satu bangku disebuah restoran. Tatapannya tak berhenti mengarah kearah lobi gedung perbelanjaan sejak tadi. Dimana ia menyaksikan seorang leader yakuza sibuk memapah kekasihnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menyerutup kopi moca nya. Rombongan pengawal yang ada dibelakangnya ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilihat bosnya.

"Miro Architecture. Jadi itu nama perusahaan 'kucing kecil' milik-nya?" tuan muda berambut sebahu itu tersenyum sembari melihat foto dimana seorang namja cantik tengah duduk diatas motor bututnya. Foto yang diambil dua minggu yang lalu oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Changmin dan Siwon mengambil dua buah handuk untuk mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Yoochun dan Seunghyun, pengawal Jung Yunho yang lain. Mereka menghabiskan waktu luang selama majikan mereka memilih waktu untuk liburan di Fukuoka. Tepatnya di salah satu penginapan termewah yang memiliki pemandian air panas alami, Takama Onsen.

Penginapan ini memiliki fasilitas terbaik dari seluruh penginapan yang terletak dikaki gunung. Tepatnya ditengah hutan. Penginapan ini memiliki desain serupa dengan masa meiji kuno atau zaman edo. Lengkap dengan pintu geser kayu yang ditutup oleh lukisan kertas dan lampu taman tradisional yang terbuat dari batu.

Seluruh pengawal sang yakuza boleh menikmati liburan mereka yang cukup jarang didapatkan meski pengawasan pada sang majikan tetap menjadi nomer satu bagi mereka. Itulah mengapa keempat pengawal pribadi Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi bersama sekaligus membicarakan tentang rencana mereka kedepannya.

"Tak kusangka jika Jaejoong-sama memiliki kelebihan yang unik dan menambah silsilah baru yang akan mewariskan kekuasaan Yunho-sama" Changmin menyelipkan handuk disekitar pinggangnya dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam kolam batu yang berisi air hangat. Mereka berempat sudah mandi sebelumnya, namun cuaca yang dingin di kaki gunung membuat mereka ingin berendam kembali didalam hot spring pools.

Siwon, Yoochun dan Seunhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka merilekskan diri mereka masing-masing. Melepaskan semua kepenatan dan keletihan yang mereka rasakan selama menjadi pengawal.

"Apa benar jika Jaejoong sama sedang hamil dua bulan?" Seunghyun mengikat kepalanya dengan handuk yang sudah basah. "Itukah alasan mengapa Yunho-sama merencanakan liburan secara tiba-tiba?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas ketika pertama kali mengawal Jaejoong-sama, sedikit luka muncul ditubuhnya.. aku dan Changmin bisa habis.."

Yoochun melirik Changmin yang terlihat lebih santai dibanding Siwon, "Ingatlah Shim, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada majikanmu sendiri. Yunho-sama tidak akan mentolerirnya. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang ditugaskan untuk meledakan kepalamu karena pengkhianatanmu itu.."

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya, "It's ok, Park. Aku janji tidak akan mengkhianati Yunho-sama.."

Pemuda jangkung itu membalikan badannya dan menghadap tepat kearah penginapan dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang memandu cinta. "Jaejoong-sama memang sangat menarik. Pesonanya sanggup membuat siapapun takluk padanya. Tapi dia sudah menjadi milik seseorang. Bahkan kini sedang mengadung.."

Yoochun, Siwon dan Seunghyun mengangguk.

"Kerjaan kita akan bertambah semakin berat. Aku dan Siwon harus melindungi dua nyawa, ditambah satu orang teman baik Jaejoong-sama. Kurasa ini terlalu beresiko, musuh kita bahkan belum terdeteksi. Mungkin, aku dan Siwon akan meminta tambahan pengawal lagi nantinya.."

Siwon membasuh wajahnya dengan handuknya, "Nyawa yang harus kami lindungi lebih banyak. Tentu harus ada pengawal tambahan.."

"Kurasa Jaejoong-sama tidak akan setuju," Yoochun memilih keluar dari kolam dan duduk diatas dudukan kayu. Ia memilih untuk sabunan dan menuangkan sampho banyak-banyak diatas rambutnya. "Keberadaan kalian berdua saja sudah membuatnya pusing, apalagi dengan tambahan pengawal.."

"Tapi.." Siwon siap membantah, namun ia sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat Jaejoong.

Saat ini saja namja cantik itu tengah merajuk. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong terus cemberut dan mengatakan ingin ikan kering dan cumi asap yang hanya bisa ditemukan direstoran pinggir laut. Tapi kekasihnya malah mengajaknya keatas gunung dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Siwon bahkan sempat menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahannya, pipinya sempat terkena tonjokan tidak sengaja Jaejoong ketika ia bermaksud memukul sang yakuza. Namun ternyata Yunho-sama nya malah menghindar dan membuat pipinya jadi korban sang kekasih.

Jaejoong tidak berhenti minta maaf dan membuat Siwon terkena lirikan mematikan dari sang pemimpin karena Jaejoong terus mengikutinya dan mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Arh, kuharap mood Jaejoong-sama lebih baik. Aku sampai bergetar setiap melihat tatapan Yunho-sama yang sedang bad mood karena lovernya terus bertingkah aneh.."

"Kita berdoa saja semoga tengah malam nanti Jaejoong-sama tidak lagi meminta cumi asap. Coba bayangkan, dimana kita bisa mendapatkan cumi-cumi itu ditengah-tengah gunung seperti ini dalam waktu yang singkat?" Seunghyun menepuk dahinya, pusing. "Mungkin justru kita yang diubahnya menjadi cumi-cumi goreng.."

Changmin tersenyum mendengar gurauan teman seperjuangannya. Ternyata menjadi bodyguard Jaejoong memang membuat mereka memiliki banyak cerita unik. Moody jaejoong yang aneh, konyol dan terkadang merepotkan banyak pihak justru menjadi cerita tersendiri bagi hidup para pengawal yang biasa dipenuhi dengan hal-hal berbau kekerasan dan kekejaman. Masalahnya, permintaan Jaejoong kadang diluar nalar mereka sebagai boyguard.

"Itu masih mending, Seunghyun ah~" Yoochun teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sehari setelah vonis kehamilan Jaejoong-sama, namja cantik itu membuang semua sabun, sampho dan minyak wangi miliknya dan milik Yunho-sama. Lalu menggantinya dengan peralatan mandi dan parfum anak-anak. Semua pengawal dibuat ketakutan dengan kemarahan Yunho-sama. Beliau marah besar karena kamar mandinya jadi dipenuhi oleh bebek-bebekan karet, botol sampho berbentuk kodok dan sabun cair untuk balita.."

Changmin terkikik lagi.

"Tingkah konyol Jaejoong-sama tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja.." Siwon ikut protes, "Kalian ingat apa yang kita lakukan kemaren sore?"

"Tentu saja," Seunghyun menjejakan kakinya keluar dari hot spring pools. Lalu memilih untuk bershower dengan aliran air dari belahan bambu yang ada diatas kepalanya. Air hangat itu mengalir dari sumber mata air dikaki gunung, membuat tubuhnya kembali segar.

"Yunho-sama meminta kita menyalakan kembang api dan menari-nari didepannya untuk menghibur Jaejoong-sama yang sedang ngambek.." Seunghyun menggigit handuknya, "Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku, berjoget-joget seperti bebek idiot untuk menghibur orang yang sedang hamil. Mengapa Yunho-sama begitu tega pada kita berempat?"

Changmin tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia sudah tertawa dengan mulut lebar sambil memegangi perutnya. "Tapi setidaknya Jaejoong-sama menghadiahi kita makan malam yang enak karena berhasil membuatnya tertawa, bukan?"

Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Siwon mengangguk, "Ya, ia menyuruh kita makan bersama dengan _Yunho-sama_ dimeja yang sama. Sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah kita rasakan selama ini.."

"Aku sering makan bersama dalam satu meja dengan Jaejoong-sama. Ya-kan Siwon?" Changmin bercerita kembali, "Jaejoong-sama memperlakukan kita seperti teman atau saudaranya. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, kita berempat makan satu meja bersama Yunho-sama. Aku sampai tidak bisa menelan dengan baik meskipun masakannya sangatlah enak.."

"Kita semua juga begitu, Changmin. Yunho-sama terlalu menakutkan. Hanya Yoochun yang sanggup bertahan melayaninya selama bertahun-tahun.." Seunhyun menepuk pundak temannya yang berjidat lebar itu, tersenyum dan bangga padanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tampak menikmati makan malamnya bersama Yunho. Mereka duduk dilantai dengan bantalan dan saling berhadap-hadapan didalam salah satu kamar yang menghadap kearah luar.

Pemandangan gunung yang memasuki musim panas menjadi suasana yang romantis bagi mereka. Beberapa pohon yang tersorot cahaya lampu tampak anggun dan melambai-lambai terkena desir angin yang membuat rambut Jaejoong menari-nari diwajah cantiknya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Yunho ingin menutup jendela kayu yang ada disamping Jaejoong, namun kekasihnya malah menggeleng dan memilih duduk diatas pangkuan Yunho. Dirinya dan sang kekasih sedang menggunakan yukata pasangan dengan motif dan warna yang sama.

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku ketika kita sama-sama memiliki kesempatan untuk bersantai di musim panas.." Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya didada Yunho.

"Kesempatan seperti apa, Jae?" Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dimana calon keturunannya sedang tertidur nyaman saat ini.

"Misalnya sewaktu melihat pesta kembang api, matsuri, atau menari pada perayaan _obon_.." Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas lalu memandangnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga tak pernah merayakan festival kembang api? Ingat, umurmu sudah tiga puluh lima tahun, Yunho ah.."

Yunho dengan santainya hanya bisa menggeleng. "Tidak pernah. Aku hidup di Jepang bukan untuk merasakan perayaan atau festival, Jae.."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu dengan semua perayaan itu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari memakan sushi yang tersaji dengan berbagai bentuk dan rasa. Yunho sudah memesan berbagai macam masakan untuk makan malam mereka dan namja cantik itu berjanji untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Ada kare, tempura, soba dan lainnya.

"Enak?" Yunho merapihkan yukata Jaejoong yang sudah amburadul karena tingkah kekasihnya.

"Heum~" Jaejoong mengangguk senang, ia memakan sushi-sushi itu dengan lahap.

"Aku sudah mengutus dua pengawal untuk berjaga didepan apartmen teman kantormu itu. Tapi aku yakin, Junsu tidak akan mengetahui jika pengawalku tengah memata-matainya.."

"Eh?" Jaejoong membiarkan bibirnya berceceran oleh wasabi.

"Aku takut temanmu menjadi sasaran musuhku, Jae. Ia bisa saja mengancammu melalui Junsu.."

Jaejoong menganguk lagi. Terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Terimakasih.."

Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, "Aku juga sudah memindahkan kantormu. Aku tidak terima jika kau harus bekerja ditempat yang jelek seperti itu. Kantormu bisa dengan mudahnya diterbangkan angin, Jae. Aku juga yakin, jika ada seekor kucing yang menginjak genting kantormu, ia akan langsung jatuh kebawah saking rapuhnya.."

Jaejoong menggeram marah dan menggetok kepala Yunho dengan sumpitnya, "YAA! Yunyo ya~ kau mau meledekku?"

Yunho tertawa sambil mencubit bibir ranum Jaejoong, "Karena itu, aku sudah menyuruh Yoochun memindahkan kantormu ketempat yang lebih baik. Mulai senin lusa kau akan bekerja ditempat yang baru bersama Junsu. Ada resepsionis yang bertugas menerima tamu dilantai bawah. Juga ada kamera pengawas, petugas keamanan dan sebuah resto mini. Kau suka?"

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka saking kagetnya. "Kau membuatkan kantor untukku?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Salah satu teman bisnisku menghadiahiku sebuah gedung kecil. Kurasa tempat itu sangat baik untuk memulai karirmu. Oh, ya. Ada satu lagi.."

Yunho berbisik ditelinga kekasihnya, "Ada meja gambar yang telah menjadi impianmu sejak dulu. Aku memesan dua buah, satu untukmu dan satu untuk teman kantormu.."

Mata indah nan bulat Jaejoong mendadak berkaca-kaca, "Meja gambar? Sungguh?"

Yunho memeluk kekasihnya dan membawanya berbaring diatas futon. Namja tampan itu sudah menindih Jaejoong namun tetap menahan dirinya dengan siku agar tidak menyakiti bayi yang ada didalam perut sang lover.

"Lalu, apa hadiah yang akan kuterima sebagai balasannya?" Yunho sudah tersenyum nakal, tangannya baru saja meronggoh bagian dalam yukata Jaejoong. Menyentuh nipple pink kekasihnya yang sudah menegang.

Namun sesuatu tampak menarik perhatian Yunho saat ia sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik pepohonan dekat jendela kamarnya.

Ia sudah menarik pistol yang tersembunyi didalam vas bunga. Senjata yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong tampak kaget dan panik. Ia mencoba berdiri.

"Jae, menunduk.."

"Hoh?" Jaejoong yang masih terbengong-bengong, hanya bisa bergumam. Dengan sigap, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan menekan kepala kekasihnya hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Arkhh, Yunho kurang ajaaarrr... berani-beraninya kau.."

Namun suara tembakan langsung merubah teriakan Jaejoong menjadi suara ketakutan. Iapun mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan bergegas memeluk sang kekasih.

Suara tembakan Yunho telah menjadi tanda bahaya bagi para pengawalnya. Termasuk Changmin, Siwon, Yoochun dan Seunghyun yang masih sibuk berendam.

"Yunho-sama?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Tutupi tubuh dengan handuk. Kita menuju penginapan.." Yoochun memberi komando dan disambut anggukan dari ketiga temannya. Tak lupa mengambil pistol mereka masing-masing didalam tempat tersembunyi. Pot bunga palsu.

Tembak menebak terdengar didalam penginapan. Changmin melihat seorang penyusup yang menyamar menjadi pelayan pria berlari kearah hutan, iapun memicingkan matanya, memfokusnya pandangannya dan menarik pelatuknya agar mengenai kaki sipenyusup.

Suara tembakan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Changmin yang hanya mengenakan handuk berlari masuk kedalam hutan dan berhasil meringkus seorang pria yang mengenakan yukata bergaris.

"Bawa dia kedalam mobil. Besok kita akan menginterogasinya. Yunho-sama menginginkan kita pulang sekarang juga. Penginapan ini telah dimata-matai.." Yoochun menyuruh Changmin dan pengawal yang lain.

"Bergegas dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kita kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya.."

"Baik~"

.

.

.

Jaejoong harus kecewa dengan liburannya yang singkat. Ia bahkan belum mencicipi semua makanan yang disajikan Yunho untuknya. Ia juga belum menikmati pemandian air panas yang cukup bagus untuk merawat kulit mulusnya.

"Masuklah, udara sangat dingin.." Yunho meletakan jaket berbulu tebal dipunggung Jaejoong. Kekasihnya masih mengenakan yukata berbahan katun, terlalu tipis untuknya ditengah dinginnya malam. Dengan sedih, Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti ucapan Yunho dan masuk kedalam mobil limo-nya.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka sebelas malam ketika rombongan mobilnya keluar dari hutan. Sudah cukup larut bagi namja cantik disampingnya, namun Jaejoong malah terus memandangi pemandangan diluar dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau marah karena aku membatalkan liburan kita?" Yunho kembali membetulkan posisi jaket Jaejoong. Ia menurunkan posisi jog mobilnya agar Jaejoong bisa lebih nyaman. "Tidurlah, aku akan membetulkan posisimu agar kau bisa tertidur tanpa harus tertekuk.."

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja dan membiarkan Yunho mengatur posisinya. Ia berbaring lurus dengan bantalan empuk dibawah kepalanya, juga sebuah teddy bear mini yang menyangga tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya kini digengam oleh Yunho. Kekasihnya itu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal yang hangat. Membuat Jaejoong tersentuh karena dirinya merasa sangat diperhatikan.

"Kau takut mereka akan melukaiku, makanya kau melakukan semua ini?" Jaejoong bertanya padanya. Namun Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak hanya berbuat ini untukmu.." Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya. "Aku juga melakukannya untuk baby kita. Jadi tolong.."

"Jaga dirimu sebaik mungkin.." Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong, lalu berlanjut kehidung dan dagunya. "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu.. ataupun anak kita. Kau tahu bagaimana kelamnya duniaku. Dunia yang sangat berbahaya.."

"Aku tahu.." Jaejoong menatap mata musang dihadapannya. "Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Dan aku janji, aku akan berusaha menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu cemas.. tapi.."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, menahan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini.

"Tapi apa, Jae?" Alis Yunho terangkat, ikut penasaran dengan jawaban jaejoong.

"Aku mau kare kuda, juga onigiri, lalu takoyaki, kemudian miso dan .." Jaejoong terus berceloteh dan membuat Yunho harus menutup bibir kekasihnya agar tidak berbicara lagi karena hari sudah menginjak tengah malam.

"..juga hitsumabushi, yakiniku dan..."

"Ok. Ok. Aku akan mencarinya, tapi tidak sekarang, Jae.." Yunho sudah menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya, "Lebih baik kau pejamkan matamu sekarang atau tubuhmu akan lebih gendut tiga kali lipat karena kau terus saja makan dan makan tanpa henti.."

Suara teriakan Yunho terdengar dari salah satu rombongan mobil yang sedang melintasi jalanan Fukuoka, menuju ibu kota negeri sakura yang dipadati oleh gedung-gedung bertingkat dan area comersial.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Jaejoong-sama, wake up.."

Jaejoong merasa sebuah sentuhan. Suara-suara mendadak terdengar disekitarnya, mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak. "Mmm..

"Jaejoong-sama.."

"Mmpp, kiss honey.."

Changmin melompat, menjauh dari Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-sama?"

"Kiss.." Jaejoong memonyongkan bibirnya.

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mengenakan bathrobe, menatap bingung kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Saya bisa jelaskan, Yunho-sama.."

"Kau punya waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskannya.." seru Yunho, geram.

Changmin bergidik ngeri melihat kecemburuan yang berapi-api dimata tuannya. "Saya harus membangunkan Jaejoong-sama sebelum jam enam pagi karena permintaannya tadi malam. Akan ada meeting pagi ini dikantornya, Yunho-sama.."

"Mmm..." Jaejoong masih mengerang dalam tidurnya. "Kiss.. kiss my lips.."

Jaejoong terus memonyongkan bibirnya dan mencengkram celana Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Membuat sepasang mata Yunho melebar dan menarik uluran tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

.

.

The Lover #9

Yunjae Story

.

.

.

"Miss me, handsome?" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membuka pintu ruangan kerja Yunho. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin mengajaknya ketempat dimana Yunho bekerja. Gedung kantor Yunho memiliki empat puluh lantai, lengkap dengan sebuah bar, hotel, ruang dansa, restoran, area judi dan ruangan meeting. Juga sebuah penjara rahasia di ruang bawah tanah THE FALCON. Nama Gedung dimana Yunho bekerja.

"Kau datang, bagaimana meetingmu? Apa mereka suka gambarmu?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya sebelum mempersilahkan kekasihnya duduk diatas sofa besar yang mampu menenggelamkan ukuran tubuh Jaejoong begitu ia duduk.

"Mereka sangat menyukainya, aku harus segera kembali sehabis makan siang denganmu.." Jaejoong meletakan kotak bento berisi makanan buatannya diatas meja. "Aku memasaknya dikantor, aku meminjam dapur restoran dan membuat semua ini secepat kilat. Lihat, salah satu jariku sempat terkena wajan panas.."

Yunho mencium luka kecil yang terlihat dijari kelingking Jaejoong. Ia menyesal harus melepaskan kemarahannya pada sang kekasih.

"Kau marah padaku pagi tadi.. dan membiarkanku sarapan seorang diri. Aku sampai takut kau akan meninggalkanku.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuka kotak bento berisi udang goreng tepung, salad sayur dan teriyaki.."

Jaejoong teringat akan amarah Yunho yang sempat berapi-api pagi tadi. Namun akhirnya mereda ketika Jaejoong terus menelponnya sambil meminta maaf. Namja cantik itu tidak tahu apa salahnya sampai Changmin menceritakan segalanya perihal kejadian pagi tadi. Untunglah dua jam sebelum makan siang, Yunho menelponnya dan memintanya untuk datang kekantor.

"Jangan buat aku marah, you.. belong to me.."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis karena kepossesifan Yunho. "Old man, it's time to play with your lover and little baby.."

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya sendiri, "Kau tidak menyapa our baby pagi ini.."

"Old man?" alis Yunho terangkat, "Siapa yang kau panggil Old man, kitty?"

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dan membuatnya terjatuh karena berat badan Jaejoong yang mendadak bertambah hampir dua kali lipat karena pola makan ekstrimnya.

"You.."

"I'm Leader of the Japanese Yakuza. Not old man.." Yunho tertawa karena dadanya tertiban berat tubuh Jaejoong saat keduanya jatuh diatas sofa. Tampaknya bayinya akan sangat gemuk karena tubuh Jaejoong mulai membesar, terutama dibagian pinggang dan pipi.

"Old man, old man.. old man.." Jaejoong berseru riang sambil memaksa untuk melahap bibir Yunho dengan agresif.

"Dan orang tua ini 'diserang' oleh anak kecil yang sedang hamil.." Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong memberinya hickey disepanjang lehernya. Jaejoong senang menggigit Yunho dan memberikan ciuman yang manis dibagian tertentu ditubuh kekasihnya.

"And I can give you the world, kitty.."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan meremas dada kekasihnya. "I don't want the world. I just want you.."

.

.

.

Yunho membereskan dasi dan kemejanya. Ia menyuruh Changmin mengantarkan Jaejoong kembali kekantornya setelah bercinta tak lebih dari setengah jam. Jaejoong sangat bergairah siang ini, mungkin karena dirinya berada terlalu lama didekat kompor ketika memasak hingga membuatnya sangat HOT dalam bergerak.

Yunho harus memujinya. Jaejoong semakin terampil memanjakannya. Ia sampai lupa jika puluhan orang sedang menunggunya untuk memimpin meeting terkait hubungan perdagangan perusahaannya dengan mafia Rusia. Sementara dirinya malah sibuk mengeskplor tubuh indah milik sang kekasih.

Kedua sejoli itu bahkan melupakan makan siang mereka.

"Janji akan menghabiskan makanannya?" Jaejoong berseru sebelum menghilang dibalik elevator pibadi khusus untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku janji akan menghabiskan semuanya, baby.." Yunho mencium Jaejoong dan merapihkan rambut kekasihnya. "Hati-hati dijalan, sore nanti aku akan menjemputmu dikantor.."

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama Changmin dibalik elevator.

Yunho kembali kedalam ruang kantornya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol dan membuat rak buku didepannya bergeser, memperlihatkan sebuah elevator rahasia.

Namja tampan itu menuruni empat puluh dua lantai dibawahnya, yang berarti.. ada 2 lantai yang berisi ruang bawah tanah miliknya. Dimana salah satu lantai berisi sel-sel yang dipenuhi ruang penyiksaan untuk para musuh dan pengkhianat.

"He's just a whore, he always spread his legs for every one.." kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Takehiso Yuzuru begitu Yunho sampai dilantai terbawah. Takehiso Yuzuru.. adalah penguntit yang berniat membunuh Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika mereka berlibur dipenginapan dua hari lalu.

"Serendah itukah selera Jung Yunho, pemimpin para yakuza?" Yuzuru terkekeh ketika Seunghyun kembali mematahkan hidungnya.

"Apa kalian juga mencicipi tubuhnya? Menidurinya secara bergantian?" Yuzuru tertawa sebelum akhirnya jatuh kelantai dengan mata terbuka saat sebuah peluru melesat menembus otaknya. Pria muda itu terkapar seketika. Tewas dalam sekejap.

"He's not a whore.."

"He's my heart.."

Yunho kembali menembaki tubuh tak berdaya itu berkali-kali. Berusaha membuat tubuhnya tak bisa dikenali oleh siapapun.

"He's my blood.."

Suara desingan demi desingan membuat Yoochun terpaksa harus menampik tangan Yunho, hingga pistol ditangannya terlempar dan membuat suara desing kembali terdengar hingga menghancurkan satu-satunya cermin yang ada diruangan itu.

"He's my life.."

"And my lover.. also.. my wife.."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah menyelesikan meetingnya dan dirinya bebas dari semua pekerjaan sore ini.

Ia ingin sekali pulang, namun mengingat Yunho berjanji untuk menjemputnya, maka Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menonton film horror bersama Junsu, Changmin dan Siwon. Menghabiskan waktu luang mereka disore hari, dilantai empat gedung kantor mereka. Dimana ruangan itu menjadi tempat bersantai sekaligus istirahat dikala Jaejoong merasa kelelahan.

Mereka berempat memesan pizza berukuran besar dengan minuman bersoda sambil menonton banyak dvd terbaru. Namun Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh menonton film horor yang membuat Junsu ketakutan.

Junsu sempat melarang sobatnya itu karena menurutnya, film horor sangat tidak baik untuk seseorang yang sedang hamil.

Tapi anehnya, Jaejoong malah tertawa terbahak-bahak disetiap adegan, terutama ketika sang hantu muncul dan ketika satu demi satu mulai terbunuh oleh si hantu berambut panjang.

Ia terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Lalu mendadak menangis ketika sang hantu mengulang kembali masa lalunya ketika ia masih hidup dan harus rela hidup didalam sumur sampai akhir hayatnya.

Junsu, Changmin dan Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng bingung. Menghadapi orang hamil memang luar biasa. Mood Jaejoong tidak hanya berubah, tapi juga kesukaan dan selera makannya menjadi tidak terkendali.

Jaejoong tak berhenti menghabiskan tissue dan mulai berteriak kesal ketika akhir ceritanya tidak seperti keinginanannya.

Changmin dan Siwon hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjaga diluar mengingat kepala mereka berkali-kali terkena jambakan karena kegemasan Jaejoong pada si hantu.

Ia bahkan meminta Changmin membeli boneka sadako sekaligus dengan sumur-sumurnya. Tapi sang pengawal tahu, jika permintaan Jaejoong akan kembali berganti kurang dari satu jam kemudian. Namja cantik itu selalu lupa dengan barang yang dimintanya. Jadi para pengawal sering sekali tidak menanggapi permintaan konyol sang majikan.

Namun sayangnya, tak sampai setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong kembali menjerit dan membuat Changmin ketakutan hingga menjeblak pintu dengan senapan api berada dalam gengamannya. Pemuda jangkung itu sampai harus menembak layar televisi karena menganggap seseorang telah menyusup masuk dan menyandra tuannya. Padahal jaejoong sedang marah-marah karena ia kalah dalam permainan gamesnya dengan Junsu.

Untunglah keadaan merepotkan ini harus diselamatkan oleh kedatangan Yunho dan menjadi kelegaan tak terhingga bagi Changmin, Siwon dan juga Junsu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari, mereka melewatkan kejadian seru perihal kehamilan Jaejoong. Junsu bahkan menemani kemanapun Jaejoong pergi karena takut sobatnya itu akan terjatuh. Yunho yang memintanya secara khusus.

Ia tahu teman baiknya itu senang berjalan dan berlari kesana kemari, tidak bisa diam semenit saja. Junsu bahkan yakin jika pantat Jaejoong ada pakunya mengingat betapa seringnya ia berdiri daripada duduk diam diatas kursi.

"Good morning, Handsome", sama Jaejoong saat ia mengambil jus jeruk dan menemukan Yunho yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya sepagi ini.

"Good morning, Baby. Sleep well?" Yunho mematikan rokoknya karena ia tahu rokok tidak baik bagi kesehatan Jaejoong dan bayinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya," Jaejoong memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendapat morning kiss tepat dibibir cherynya. "Kau tidur disampingku setiap malam.."

"Dan apa kabarnya my little kity?" Yunho mencium perut sang lover dan mengusap bokong kecil Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur sepaha.

"Kity?" Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Yunho, "No. My baby akan jadi seperti papa nya. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat dan cerdas.."

"Tapi aku ingin anak perempuan, Jae.." Yunho kembali menciumi perut Jaejoong dan menyibak gaun tidur kekasihnya. Perut Jaejoong sudah menonjol mengingat usia kandungannya hampir mencapai dua setengah bulan.

Yunho mengelus-elus pusar Jaejoong sementara tangannya yang lain masuk untuk menggengam benda kesayangannya. Ia memainkan sedikit milik Jaejoong dan mengusap-usap ujungnya sebelum memompanya dengan tangannya yang kekar. Jaejoong keluar tak sampai lima menit.

"Belakangan ini kau cepat sekali, baby.." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong kembali sebelum menggendong kekasihnya untuk duduk diatas sofa. Yunho melepas gaun tidur Jaejoong dan juga underware bergambar helo kity miliknya. Yunho memainkan perannya sebagai pria jantan kali ini. Mereka sampai harus terlambat masuk kekantor seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang dirugikan, mengingat Yunho adalah bosnya..

.

.

.

Jaejoong memakai mantel tertutup warna merah marun dan membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Ia sengaja berdandan habis-habisan malam ini mengingat Yunho akan mengadakan pesta didalam club malam miliknya.

Changmin membukakan pintu untuknya dan berjalan dibelakangnya untuk masuk melewati pintu utama yang dipasang red carpet. Ada sebuah bar raksasa yang memuat puluhan tempat duduk disekelilingnya. Juga lampu dansa yang menyilaukan, menyorot penuh warna-warni dimata indahnya. Jaejoong tidak terbiasa. Ini bukan tempatnya. Ini bukan dunianya.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong ketakutan dan menyentuh ujung jas pengawalnya.

Changmin tahu ada yang salah dengan tuan mudanya. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman, takut, cemas dan bingung. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum dan memberinya semangat. "Jangan takut Jaejoong-sama, didalam ruang VVIP sudah menunggu Yunho-sama, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Seonghyun. Mereka sudah menyiapkan hidangan kesukaanmu.."

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya, ia memang sudah lapar. Namun melihat suasana bising dan orang-orang kelas atas yang dipenuhi oleh berlian diseluruh tubuhnya, membuat Jaejoong mual. Iapun berjalan kembali sebelum akhirnya seroang wanita bergaun hitam dengan perhiasan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya mencegat langkahnya.

"Jadi kau lovernya yang sekarang?" wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang itu menatap seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dengan wajah sengit.

"Kau akan segera ditendang dari tempat tidurnya.. SECEPATNYA," wanita itu sedang mengirup rokok ditangannya dan membiarkan asapnya mengenai wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terbatuk seketika dan membuat Changmin menarik Jaejoong dan mendorongnya kearah Siwon.

"Siwon, bawa Jaejoong-sama secepatnya keruangan dimana Yunho-sama berada. Aku akan menangani urusan ini lebih dulu.." Changmin mengambil paksa rokok ditangan wanita itu dan membuangnya. Ia lalu membungkuk kecil sebagai permintaan maaf. "Maaf jika saya lancang. Mungkin saya bisa mengantar Anda kembali ke pesta Anda, Miss.."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Kau tampan juga.."

Iapun mengelus wajah Changmin dan berniat menciumnya. Tapi Changmin lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya dan menariknya dengan paksa untuk kembali kelantai dansa.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyeretku. Kau pikir dirimu siapa?" wanita itu menampar pipi Changmin dan membuat seluruh perhatian semua orang tertuju pada mereka. Termasuk Jaejoong dan Siwon yang baru saja ingin memasuki elevator.

Jaejoong menolak untuk masuk dan memilih membantu Changmin. Ia sudah berdiri didepan wanita dengan gaun hitam sepaha dan belahan dada yang mengekspos payudaranya.

"Kenapa kau melukai temanku?" Jaejoong mendorong wanita itu agar menjauh dari Changmin. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti wanita terhormat?"

"Teresha? Honey, ada apa?" seorang pria berusia lanjut mendekati wanita cantik yang ternyata bernama Teresha, kekasih gelapnya.

"Wanita terhormat sepertiku tidak perlu bersikap baik dengan pengawal dari seorang pelacur murahan sepertimu.."

Teresha mengambil sebotol wine mahal dari salah satu meja pelanggan dan menyiramkan isinya kekepala Jaejoong. "You're a whore.."

"A WHORE.." Teresha berteriak didepan wajah shock Jaejoong. "You always spread your legs for everyone. Berapa Yunho-sama membayarmu? Apa kini kau merasa menang dan telah memilikinya? Asal kau tahu, sebelum kau memberikan tubuhmu.. semua wanita di klub ini pernah TIDUR dengannya.."

Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan kakinya menjadi lemas seperti jeli. Jika saja Changmin tidak menahan tubuhnya, ia sudah pasti jatuh kelantai dansa.

"Dan kau hanyalah SISA. Setelah bosan denganmu, aku yakin Yunho-sama akan menendangmu dari ranjangnya. Dan meskipun kau mengemis-ngemis meminta cintanya, Yunho-sama tidak akan pernah melirikmu lagi. SELAMANYA.."

Tamparan yang sangat kencang membuat Teresha terhuyung dan menabrak botol-botol brendy yang berada diatas meja. Bibirnya berdarah dan rambutnya berantakan akibat tamparan yang sangat keras diwajahnya.

"Cabut keanggotaan club milik wanita ini dan juga kekasih gelapnya.." Yunho telah datang dan menyaksikan pertengkaran ini sejak Siwon menelpon untuk memberitahu berita gawat yang terjadi dilantai bawah club malam miliknya.

Ia langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang tampak sangat terguncang. Iapun membawa sang kekasih untuk masuk kedalam elevator exclusive miliknya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Changmin yang pipinya masih memerah akibat tamparan Teresha.

"Singkirkan wanita itu, Changmin. Dan perintahkan Yoochun untuk mencabut aset milikku diperusahaan kakek tua dimana kekasihnya sudah mengganggu Jaejoong.."

"Dan kau Siwon, telepon Dokter Baek dan suruh ia datang ke kamar pribadiku.." Yunho mengusap keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipis Jaejoong. Wajah namja cantik itu sangat pucat.

"Baik, Yunho-sama.." Changmin dan Siwon sama-sama membungkuk hormat.

'_I'm sorry, my lover. I'm late..'_

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Dokter Baek telah datang sesuai perintah Yunho. Ia datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong dan memastikan janinnya baik-baik saja. Sang Yakuza mengusap keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipis kekasihnya yang kini sedang istirahat diatas ranjang.

Jaejoong tampak sangat pucat. Ia tidak banyak bicara setelah kejadian didalam club malam.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Jae?" Yunho mengusap kening Jaejoong dan menciumnya penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku teringat dengan kejadian dimasa lalu, awal pertemuanku denganmu.."

Wajah Yunho mengeras, "Apa kau menyesal?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng lemah, "Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku hanyalah sosok sebatang kara. Aku tak punya siapapun. Yang kudapatkan hanyalah pukulan dan penghianaan.."

Ia kembali mengingat hidup yang dijalani setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia tinggal didalam sebuah mansion murah yang berada dipinggiran distrik Ginza, tepatnya dibelakang jalur kereta khusus barang.

.

.

The Lover #10

.

.

"Apa kau akan berkilah dan meminta penundaan lagi, nii-chan?" anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam junior high school itu sudah berdiri untuk mencegah seorang pemuda cantik keluar dari mansion murahnya.

Pemuda itu tinggal seorang diri. Ia memiliki kulit seputih susu, bibir semerah cherry dan wajah secantik bidadari, namun tampak bertolak belakang dengan tempat tinggalnya yang sempit. Dimana semua perabotan Jaejoong terlihat menumpuk didalam satu kamar.

"Kaa-san terus berteriak sepanjang pagi, aku sampai tidak bisa belajar. Kaa-san bilang hutangmu sudah menumpuk. Jadi kapan kau akan membayarnya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala bocah laki-laki dihadapannya. Jeans bocel, tas selempang dan sepatu tua ketinggalan jaman-nya telah menutupi kecantikan dirinya.

"Toya-kun, bisa kau bujuk Kaa-san mu agar mau memberi nii-chan penundaan lagi? Nii-chan janji akan membayarnya begitu nii-chan mendapatkan kerja?" Jaejoong memohon-mohon sambil menangkupkan tangannya.

"Tapi kapan nii-chan akan mendapatkan kerja?" Toya, bocah laki-laki yang merupakan anak tunggal pemilik mansion dimana Jaejoong tinggal tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak lama lagi, nii-chan janji.." Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengambil koran yang sudah dicoret-coret dengan tinta merah, sebagai bukti jika dirinya telah berusaha mencari pekerjaan selama ini.

"Apa nii-chan ditolak lagi? Sudah berapa perusahaan arsitek yang menolak nii-chan?" Toya terkikik melihat coret-coretan merah yang sangat banyak. "Nii-chan, koran yang kau punya sudah out of date, alias koran yang sangat lama. Apa kau mengambilnya dari tempat pemungutan barang bekas lagi?"

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas, lalu mengangguk memelas.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar.." Toya segera berlari masuk kedalam mansion paling ujung dimana tempat pemiliknya tinggal bersama keluarganya. Bocah laki-laki itu tampak keluar sambil berlari cepat kearah Jaejoong.

"Nii-chan, ini koran yang baru saja tiba pagi ini. Cepatlah pergi dan cari pekerjaan yang baik! Kaa-san sudah mengamuk dan membawa-bawa sapu, kau pergilah sebelum ia memarahimu dan memukul pantatmu lagi.."

"Toya-kun, terimakasih.."

Jaejoong mencium puncak kepala bocah bernama Toya dan segera melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari mansion kecil-nya. Ia sangat terharu akan kebaikan bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu padanya. Toya sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia selalu membela Jaejoong setiap Kaa-san nya datang dan memarahinya karena tidak bisa membayar tunggakan sewa mansion kecil miliknya.

"Arkh, apa aku akan ditolak lagi?" Jaejoong tampak pesimis saat dirinya sampai didepan gedung bernama 'Renaissence'.

Setelah memarkirkan motor bututnya, ia segera pergi menuju pintu masuk gedung yang sangat mewah itu. Jaejoong berniat memberikan lamarannya secara langsung, namun seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk dan menyerahkan lamarannya karena petugas keamanan sudah menahan dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

"Tidak bisakah kau ijinkan aku masuk?" Jaejoong memohon sambil menunjukan berkas lamarannya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini saja, setelah itu aku akan segera keluar.."

"Tapi disini tak ada lowongan, Sir.." seorang petugas menahan Jaejoong agar tidak memasuki gedung mewah dan berkelas itu.

"Tapi koran pagi bilang jika perusahaan ini membutuhkan tiga orang arsitek!" Jaejoong menunjukan koran yang diberikan Toya padanya,

"Maaf, Sir. Keberadaanmu bisa mengganggu para tamu yang datang.." petugas keamanan itu menarik lengan Jaejoong agar dirinya tidak berdiri didepan pintu masuk dimana para pegawai dan tamu sudah berdatangan. Mereka semua mulai menatap Jaejoong dan terkikik melihat penampilannya.

'_Apa ia tidak sadar dimana tempatnya berada?'_

'_Bagaimana orang itu bisa melamar menjadi arsitek? Apa tidak salah?'_

'_Apakah ia tidak punya jas?' _

'_Melamar ditempat seperti ini dengan dandanan kumuh seperti itu? Semua orang pasti menyangka jika dia hanyalah pengemis jalanan..'_

Jaejoong tampak emosi dan sudah memandang para pegawai yang bersiap untuk masuk.

"Hey, kau.." Jaejoong menunjuk dua wanita yang masih tertawa, secara terang-terangan membicarakan Jaejoong didepannya. "Kau bilang apa? Aku pengemis jalanan?"

"Ya," wanita dengan make up tebalnya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, namun tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. "Kau berencana melamar menjadi arsitek ditempat seperti ini? Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa? Hanya arsitek berpengalaman dan berkelas yang bisa bekerja ditempat ini.."

Jaejoong terdiam saat wanita itu tertawa ketika melihat sepatu bututnya,

"Aku janji akan menulis surat pengunduran diri jika memang kau masuk dan menjadi pegawai ditempat ini. Asal kau tahu, kami tidak selevel dengan orang-orang sepertimu.."

Jaejoong menjatuhkan surat lamarannya. Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi dan iapun berlari menuju lapangan parkir dimana motor bututnya berada.

Ia menumpahkan semua rasa pedih dan sakit hatinya selama ini. Ia lelah akan semua pelecehan dan penghinaan yang didapat. Ia lelah dengan semua perlakuan kasar yang telah membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

"Tidak, kau harus kuat Jaejoong. Kau tidak boleh menyerah.." Jaejoong menghapus air matanya lalu memandang gedung bernama 'Renaissence' didepannya. "Suatu hari aku akan kembali ketempat ini dan menunjukkan pada pegawai wanita itu jika aku bisa menjadi arsitek yang handal dan berkelas.."

Jaejoong menghapus ingus yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, "Tapi saat ini, aku memang tampak menyedihkan. Aku bahkan tak punya uang untuk membeli tissue.."

Dilain pihak, Jaejoong tidak tahu jika lamaran yang ia jatuhkan sudah dipungut oleh seseorang. Ia adalah bodyguard yang memakai jas hitam dan pulpen emas yang terselip disakunya.

Bodyguard tampan itu diperintahkan untuk mengambil amplop coklat yang dijatuhkan seorang namja cantik yang sempat membuat keributan didepan pintu masuk Renaissence oleh tuannya.

"Yunho-sama, ini amplopnya.." Yoochun menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang tersegel dengan rapi pada seorang pemuda tampan nan gagah. Pemuda bernama Jung Yunho yang kini dikelilingi oleh kelima bodyguardnya. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya karena identitas rahasia yang disembunyikan.

Jung Yunho. Sang 'pangeran' dunia hitam. Leader of Japanese Mafia. Pemuda berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang belum memiliki kekasih. Namun kini tampak penasaran dengan isi lamaran seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang sempat membuat keributan didepan pintu masuk sebuah gedung yang menjadi patner kerjanya. Dimana ia sedang berbisnis dengan salah satu arsitek ternama 'Renaissence' untuk membuatkan design club malam yang akan menjadi salah satu cabang miliknya di daerah Fukuoka nantinya.

"Kim Jaejoong," Yunho melafalkan namanya begitu melihat daftar riwayat hidung Jaejoong. "Kau cari data tentang dirinya dan beritahu aku setiap detail mengenai pemuda ini.."

Yunho menyuruh Yoochun dan Seunghyun, bodyguard kepercayaannya. "Selesaikan sebelum aku pergi ke Pembukaan perdana Casino malam ini.."

"Baik, Yunho sama.."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyerahkan dua koin satu-satunya yang ia punya untuk membeli Omamori, jimat keberuntungan yang ia dapat dari kuil. "Semoga dengan ini keberuntungan akan berpihak padaku.."

Jaejoong mencium jimat berwarna merah yang telah dibelinya dengan sisa uang didompetnya, iapun mengalungkan jimat penolak bala dan pembawa keberuntungan itu dilehernya.

"Arkh, sudah malam dan aku belum makan sama sekali.." Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi minta diisi. Ia menelusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi puluhan stand makanan dengan lidah terjulur. Persis seperti hantu jepang kelaparan berbaju putih.

Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma kue dorayaki yang dijual, juga manisan cermai yang menggoda air liurnya. "Aku lapar, aku mau satu.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap kedai ramen yang sudah dipadati orang dari berbagai tempat dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan uang.

"_Apa kau tahu, ada casino yang baru saja dibuka ditempat ini?"_

Entah dari mana, sekumpulan orang mulai datang dan membuat Jaejoong terdesak. Ia hampir menabrak tiang listrik jika saja dirinya tidak menghindar.

"_Kudengar pembukaannya sangat mewah, mereka membagikan sekotak bir gratis sebagai promosi perdana.."_

Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Jaejoong segera berjalan membututi orang-orang yang sedang berbicara mengenai sebuah Casino.

"Aku bisa menjual bir-bir itu kembali dan mendapat uang.." Jaejoong terkikik kecil lalu berjalan menuju sebuah tempat penuh warna, cahaya, sorot lampu, hingar bingar, dan keramaian. Ia menatap penuh pesona sebuah gedung didepannya. Tempat tersebut sangat ramai seolah-olah seluruh penduduk kota tumpah ruang ditempat dimana Jaejoong sedang berdiri. Yokohama Queen Casino.

Pembukaan yang sangat meriah dan diluar dugaan. Antrean panjang dan dorong mendorong beberapa kelompok telah membuat petugas jaga dan keamanan disana menjadi sedikit hilang kendali. Ditambah dengan orang-orang yang sedang mabuk dan memaksa untuk masuk.

"Kau harus mendaftar dan menunjukan kartu keanggotaan untuk bisa masuk ketempat ini.." Jaejoong bisa mendengar salah seorang petugas jaga menghalangi beberapa orang untuk masuk. Sementara sekelompok genk sudah berjalan dengan angkuhnya, memasuki casino yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dibuka.

"Gawat, aku tak akan bisa masuk kalau begini.." Jaejoong meremat jimat keberuntungan dilehernya, iapun tidak kehabisan ide. Sambil berjalan menunduk, ia memasuki jejeran kelompok yang telah memiliki tanda pengenal.

"Ayo, Jae. Kau pasti bisa.."

Saat melihat penjagaan yang melonggar karena beberapa perusuh yang datang dan berkelahi, Jaejoong segera berlari, memasuki casino dan ternganga melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"What is this?" Jaejoong tenganga melihat langit-langit yang sangat tinggi diatasnya. Ia merasa ada di dunia lain yang tak pernah ia datangi. Tak ada yang memandang kearahnya, tak ada yang curiga padanya, karena semua orang tampak sibuk dan konsentrasi pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Ratusan dealer, pegawai, pengawal, banker, player, semua berkumpul ditempat ini. Berbagai permainan yang tidak pernah dikenal Jaejoong sebelumnya ada disini.

"Spektakuler.." Jaejoong juga melihat tiga restoran mewah, puluhan meja biliar dan bar yang tidak asing lagi baginya karena Jaejoong pernah melihatnya dilayar televisi tetangganya. Ia tampak lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas.

"Aku pasang tujuh ribu dollar.." salah seorang pemuda menyerahkan uangnya kepada banker saat ia tengah bermain.

Jaejoong tampak lemas dan merasa jika kakinya berubah menjadi jeli, "Tu.. tujuh ribu dollar?"

Ia segera bangkit sebelum dirinya benar-benar pingsan. Jaejoong mencengkram tas selempangnya sebelum berjalan menelusuri sebuah bar yang sedang menyajikan minuman beralkohol pada pelanggannya.

"Segelas wine lagi.." seru pemuda berjas mewah, ia tampak mulai mabuk. Jaejoong bisa melihat jika pemuda tersebut menghabiskan beberapa gelas wine sebelumnya.

"Hey, siapa kau? Apa kau penghibur yang kupesan?" pemuda berjas itu sudah memeluk Jaejoong dan mengalungkan salah satu lengannya dileher Jaejoong. Berniat untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bukan penghibur.." Jaejoong menolak dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga dirinya terjatuh dan menabrak gelas wine hingga pecah.

"Boss, kau tidak apa-apa?" dua pengawalnya tampak terkejut. Jaejoong menyesal sudah mendekati pria mabuk itu dan kini ia berada dalam masalah yang sangat besar.

"Berani kau mendorongku pelacur sialan?" boss muda itu berteriak dan mencengkram tangan Jaejoong dengan paksa.

Orang-orang mulai memberi perhatian pada mereka berdua ketika Jaejoong mengigit lengan boss muda bernama Takaeda itu dan berlari menelusuri meja biliar.

"Tolong, tolong aku. Aku mau keluar. Aku mau keluar dari sini.." Jaejoong berteriak histeris, ia ketakutan dan berlari menelusuri satu-satunya tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Puluhan meja biliar mengelilingi Jaejoong. Ia terdesak dan tampak salah mengambil langkah.

Takaeda dan dua pengawalnya terkekeh ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tersudut. Ia bagai kucing yang terjebak dan siap dimangsa oleh tiga serigala.

"Please, biarkan aku pergi.."

"Kau berniat menggoda dan mengambil uangku, pelacur murahan?" Takaeda tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminta minuman dingin saja. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Please, maafkan aku. Biarkan aku pergi, Sir.." bibir Jaejoong bergetar saking takutnya, ia sudah berlari untuk mengambil stik biliar. Bersiap untuk mempertahankan diri jika sesuatu terjadi diluar keinginannya.

"Kau baru akan pergi setelah aku 'selesai' dengan dirimu, pelacur.." Takaeda berlari dan mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong. Kedua pengawalnya ikut membantu dan menarik stik biliar dengan mudah, melemparnya dengan asal dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, lepaskan! Plase, sir! Lepaskan aku.." Jaejoong mulai menangis, ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Diremasnya jimat keberuntungannya. Berdoa semoga ia bisa bebas dan lepas dari segala tindakan keji yang mungkin akan dialaminya. "Please.."

Tapi apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi setelah tangan Takaeda menarik tubuhnya hingga ia dipaksa berbaring diatas meja biliar dimana kedua kaki dan tangannya dicekal kedua pengawalnya.

"Tidak, tidakk..." Jaejoong menjerit histeris, air mata menggumul dipelupuk matanya. Ia berteriak dan meronta. Tapi tenaganya tidak seberapa dibanding tiga laki-laki yang menyerang tubuhnya. Jimat dileher Jaejoong terlepas ketika Takaeda menariknya.

"Benda menggelikan.." Takaeda tertawa ketika ia menarik jimat dileher Jaejoong dan membuangnya sembarangannya.

Teriakan Jaejoong semakin menjadi dan membuat semua orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa ikut campur karena sialnya, Takaeda adalah putera pejabat tinggi Jepang yang pernah menjadi mantan menteri pada periode sebelumnya.

Sebuah tamparan tercetak dan melukai ujung bibir Jaejoong ketika Takaeda bersiap membuka kancing kemeja putihnya. "Sir, please.."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dengan deras tepat ketika sebuah tembakan terdengar dan sekelompok mafia mendatangi meja biliar dimana Jaejoong dan Takaeda berada diatasnya.

"Semuanya, segera keluar dari tempat ini. Pembukaan dibatalkan dan Casino ditutup untuk sementara waktu.." seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata musangnya berdiri dengan gagah dan angkuh. Sosoknya sangat kharismatik dan telah membuat semua orang terpana ketika melihatnya.

Satu-satunya yang tidak tahu siapa dirinya adalah pemuda cantik yang kini sedang menangis itu. Jung Yunho, presdir sekaligus pemilik Casino dan Club Malam yang tersebar diberbagai tempat di Jepang.

"Kau.." Takaeda tampak emosi dan berniat untuk memukul orang yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya. Namun begitu melihat sosok Yunho yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya, membuat putera pejabat tinggi jepang itu tampak kikuk dan gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa menggangguku, aku sedang memberi pelajaran pada pelacur murahan ini. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan membawanya dan segera memesan kamar.." Takaeda dibantu kedua pengawalnya untuk turun dari meja biliar. Sementara Jaejoong masih berbaring, terisak.

"Yoochun, bawa semua tamu kita keluar dari Casino. Aku menutupnya untuk sementara. Tidak ada perkecualian.." Yunho meminta pada pengawal sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya.

"Dan maaf akan kekasaranku, Takaeda-san.." Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang mencoba untuk duduk meski kedua kakinya masih bergetar. Namun ia tetap berada diatas meja biliar karena sepertinya.. tubuhnya masih terlalu shock atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa pemuda itu pergi.." Yunho mendekati Takaeda dan membereskan dasinya yang berantakan. "Apa kau tidak malu membuat keributan dihari perdana Casino milikku dibuka? Atau kau memang sengaja membuat kontroversi? Ingin namamu muncul didalam headline surat kabar karena sudah memperkosa pegawaiku?"

Takaeda terkejut, ia menunjuk jaejoong. "Dia pegawaimu?"

"Dia pegawai baruku yang datang terlambat. Itulah kenapa ia belum memakai seragamnya.." Yunho memandang Takaeda dengan wajah dinginnya. "Jika kau masih ingin Tou-san mu bekerja sama denganku, hormatilah pegawaiku seperti Tou-san mu menghormatiku.."

Takaeda tampak terkejut, tubuhnya merinding ketika Yunho membawa-bawa tou-san nya dalam masalah ini. "Aku tidak mau Tou-san sampai tahu masalah ini, kau tidak akan memberitahunya kan?"

"Kau sudah membuat rugi pembukaan Casino milikku, tapi aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau pergi dari tempat ini dalam lima menit.."

Takaeda mengangguk, "Aku akan segera pergi.."

Iapun menghilang bersama kedua pengawalnya. Casino yang semula sangat ramai, penuh hingar bingar itu langsung sunyi senyap dalam seketika. Semua tamu dan para pegawai telah keluar dalam sekejap. Casino dikosongkan sesuai permintaan Yunho. Hanya isak tangis Jaejoong yang melatari kesunyian dimana kedua pemuda itu kini berada.

Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan wajah penasarannya. Yunho tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang menangis seperti jaejoong. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat sedih. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tadi pagi. Jaejoong bahkan sempat berteriak marah karena dirinya tidak terima disebut sebagai 'pengemis'.

Setidaknya, saat itu ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk melawan dan bersemangat dikala jatuh. Ia juga mendengar ketika Jaejoong bersumpah jika suatu hari dirinya akan kembali ke 'Renaissence' dan menunjukkan pada pegawai wanita itu jika ia bisa menjadi arsitek yang handal dan berkelas.

"Sudah tidak ada siapapun disini, apa kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan menangis?" Yunho bertanya padanya. Namun Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan tangisannya. Pemuda cantik itu terlalu lama hidup seorang diri, ia tak punya keluarga dan hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Namun diantara kesialan yang terjadi padanya, kejadian hari inilah yang paling membuatnya shock.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau berhenti menangis.." Yunho duduk diatas meja biliar dan memunggungi Jaejoong yang masih menumpahkan air matanya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, isak Jaejoong sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku, Sir.." Jaejoong berusaha menahan rasa takut, marah dan kesal yang menguasai dirinya, namun gagal membuat tubuhnya berhenti untuk bergetar. Ia ingin turun dari meja bilair yang didudukinya, namun Yunho sudah menyerang dan membuat tubuhnya kembali berbaring.

Pemuda tampan itu kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Sir, kau mau apa?" Jaejoong terlihat takut dan membelalakan mata besarnya.

"Menggantikan apa yang seharusnya kau alami malam ini.."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat, bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Sir?"

Yunho membuka pengait celana jeans Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda cantik yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karena rasa lapar telah membuat tubuhnya sangat lemah itu tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Aku tertarik padamu.." Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya dan menghisapnya dengan bibir tebalnya yang seksi. Decak ciuman mereka terdengar dan membuat Jaejoong kehabisan nafas karena Yunho tak kunjung melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"Tapi kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Jaejoong tidak mengerti dimana rasa ketertarikan Yunho. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang kau sudah mencium dan membuka celanaku?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau seorang player? Kau berpikir bisa meniduriku? Apa kau juga berpikir sama dengan Takaeda-san dan menyebutku pelacur?" air mata kembali menggenang dan membasahi pipinya lagi, "Kupikir kau berniat menolongku, ternyata kau hanya serigala berbulu domba.."

Yunho mencengkram erat tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya diatas kepalanya, "Kau menyebutku apa?"

"Kau brengsek! Bastard!" jaejoong berteriak, ada suara benci dan desis samar dalam ucapannya. "Jika kau menyentuhku lebih dari ini.."

"Lalu apa?" Yunho ikut berdesis dan mengunci tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak bergerak lagi, "Kau bisa apa selain menangis? Aku tahu siapa dirimu, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong terkejut, "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu, aku tahu dimana kau tinggal dan kehidupanmu sehari-hari. Aku juga tahu impianmu sebagai arsitek meskipun kau tidak pernah belajar di sekolah atau universitas teknik manapun.."

Jaejoong tampak terpukul, wajahnya memucat dan ia tidak lagi berusaha untuk memberontak. "Kau.. mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengikutimu.." Yunho menyobek kemeja Jaejoong sekali sentak hanya dengan tangan kekarnya. "Hanya satu yang belum kutahu tentangmu.."

Yunho menurunkan celana jeans Jaejoong dan membuangnya sembarang. "..dan aku berniat mengetahuinya saat ini juga.."

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat ketika dirinya berbaring terlentang diatas meja biliard. Seluruh pakaiannya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Pemuda bernama Jung Yunho telah merebut satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Dan kini ia malah sibuk meminum alkohol sambil menghisap rokok, seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Kau puas?" Jaejoong bertanya padanya. Ia sudah tidak menangis. Hatinya sudah terlalu banyak menangis dan menjerit hari ini.

"Heum, ya.." Yunho mengangguk, "Kau membuatku semakin tertarik padamu.."

Yunho menghisap cerutu ditangannya dan meniupkan asal dari bibir tebalnya yang seksi. Jas hitam mewahnya sudah terlepas, dada dan perutnya juga terlihat. Kancing celananya juga belum sempat ia kaitkan kembali. Yunho menikmati setiap detik pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong. Obrolan mereka, makian Jaejoong, dan teriakan penuh sumpah serapah pemuda cantik itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini.." Yunho menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong yang masih berbaring, kedua kakinya dipenuhi cairan putih kental milik Yunho. Hasil dari perbuatan sang yakuza.

"Dan kesialan terbesarku dimulai karena pertemuanku denganmu.." Jaejoong menjawabnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan hidupnya dan Yunho telah membuatnya bertambah parah.

Tubuhnya, sudah bukan lagi menjadi miliknya seorang dan Yunho sudah menodainya.

"Aku akan memberimu uang," Yunho berseru padanya, "Aku juga akan meminta Renaissence untuk mempekerjakanmu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar saat mendengarnya, "Jika aku menerimanya, maka aku benar-benar murahan.."

Pemuda cantik itu berusaha untuk duduk meski tubuhnya terasa sakit dan beberapa memar tercetak dibibir dan lengannya karena perkelahiannya dengan Takaeda san.

"Belilah makanan dan pakaian dengan ini.." Yunho mengeluarkan puluhan uang dollar dan melemparnya diatas meja billiard, "Aku bisa mendengar suara perut kelaparanmu. Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi di Renaissence. Datanglah kesana setelah kau kenyang.."

Jaejoong tertawa keras saat mendengarnya. Ia mengambil asal pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan serabutan.

"Kau salah menilaiku, sir.." Jaejoong mengambil sebuah bola billiard dan melemparnya kearah Yunho. Namun malah mengenai sebuah botol wine, membuatnya jatuh dan pecah.

"Aku pergi.." serunya, lalu berjalan terseret-seret dengan perasaan terluka. Ia membuka pintu kasino dan tidak melihat satu orangpun seperti ketika ia masuk. Lapangan parkir dan orang-orang yang mengantri juga sudah tidak ada. Semuanya sepi dan tidak terlihat siapa-siapa.

Kecuali beberapa pengawal yang sudah berjajar dan membungkuk hormat ketika Jaejoong melewatinya.

Dengan rasa nyeri dan tubuh yang lemas, Jaejoong berusaha berjalan meski pakaiannya terlihat compang camping. Ia tak berhenti meremat kemejanya yang robek untuk menutupi dadanya yang hampir terlihat. Karena hari hampir menginjak pukul satu pagi, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ditemuinya ketika ia berjalan kaki menuju Mansion kecilnya.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan mandi selepas dirinya sampai didalam kamar mansionnya yang sempit. Hanya ada sebuah kasur kecil yang harus digelar setiap ia ingin tidur. Juga sebuah meja kecil untuk tempat dimana ia akan makan. Juga sebuah kompor listrik, panci elektrik dan teko minum yang menjadi perabotan dapur miliknya.

"Aku lapar dan tak punya stok mie satupun.." Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandinya dan memegang perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Sudah jam dua pagi," serunya lagi ketika melihat jam dinding yang hanya memiliki satu jarum pendek karena ia memungutnya dari tempat penerimaan barang-barang bekas. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja.."

Ia menggelar kasur lipatnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Tak sampai dua menit kemudian, Jaejoong benar-benar hilang kesadaran dan kegelapan mengambil alih dirinya.

.

.

.

"Apa benar ini tempat tinggalnya?" Yunho mendatangi sebuah mansion kumuh yang memiliki tiga lantai dimana setiap lantainya terdapat tiga kamar dengan ukuran berbeda. Dan kamar Jaejoong adalah kamar paling kecil dan murah, berada dilantai paling atas.

"Benar, Yunho-sama. Kami sudah mengechecknya.." Yoochun dan Seunghyun membungkuk hormat. BMW merah miliknya terparkir didepan Mansion kumuh Jaejoong tepat pukul tiga pagi. Yunho memutuskan kesini setelah bershower dan berganti pakaian.

"Kau sudah membawakan makanan yang kusuruh, Seunghyun?"

Seunghyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan segala macam makanan yang dibawa olehnya dan pengawal yang lain. "Seperti yang Anda minta, Yunho-sama. Sushi, sashimi, tuna dan makarel panggang.."

"Apa kau juga membeli daging bakar?" Yunho melewati jemuran demi jemuran yang berkibar ketika melewati lantai tiga dimana kamar Jaejoong berada. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Ginza masih memiliki mansion sekumuh ini.

"Ya, Yunho-sama. Kami membeli dua kotak besar. Juga pizza, burger, susu dan cola.."

Yunho mengangguk dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Ia mengetuk sekali, namun tak juga mendapat jawaban.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Yunho mencoba mengetuknya lagi, namun masih tak ada tanggapan. "Yoochun, kau ahli membuka pintu dengan kawat andalanmu. Bisa kau buka pintu ini untukku?"

Yoochun mengangguk dan membuka kotak kecil miliknya. Ia pernah menjalani militer selama lima tahun sebelum akhirnya beralih profesi sebagai bodyguard andalan Jung Yunho. Dalam lima detik, pintu kamar Jaejoong sudah terbuka karenanya.

"Sudah, Yunho-sama.." Yoochun membuka pintu mansion Jaejoong.

Pemuda tampan itu mendapati sosok cantik yang sedang tertidur disana. Yunho berniat untuk meletakan makanan pesanannya, namun kamar Jaejoong sangat penuh dengan barang-barang. Dari lemari baju, peralatan dapur, peralatan makan, peralatan mandi sampai tumpukan koran. Yunho sampai tidak tahu harus meletakannya dimana.

"Dingin..." erang Jaejoong ketika Yunho membuka pintunya. Tak ada selimut sama sekali.

"Hey, bangunlah.." Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong, memberinya tanda bahwa ia sudah kedatangan tamu. Tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung terbangun dan pelipisnya mulai berkeringat. Pemuda itu kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seolah-olah merasa sangat kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau sangat miskin? Sampai selimutpun tidak punya," Yunho berdesis kesal, "Yoochun, belikan selimut dan jaket tebal.."

Yoochun menerima perintahnya dan bergegas pergi. Sementara Seunghyun dan pengawal yang lain masih terdiam sambil membawa segudang makanan ditangannya.

"Hey, aku membawakan banyak makanan untukmu. Tidak tahu mana yang kau suka, tak ada catatan tentang makanan favoritmu.." Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong lagi. Tapi pemuda cantik itu masih senang memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau sakit? Kenapa keningmu panas?" Yunho bertanya padanya, iapun meronggoh kantong celana untuk mencari ponsel miliknya. "Baek, apa kau bisa datang sekarang? Ada yang sakit dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya.."

Yunho mengeluh ketika dokter kenalannya tidak bisa datang seperti permintaannya. "Kalau begitu ajarkan aku bagaimana cara menurunkan panas.."

Yunho mengangguk dan mengiyakan begitu mendengar saran dari teman baiknya. "Aku akan mencobanya. Kalau panasnya masih tidak turun setengah jam lagi, aku akan menelponmu lagi.."

Yunho mematikan ponselnya. Lalu menyuruh pengawalnya yang lain untuk membelikan termometer dan obat penurun panas di apotek. Merawat orang sakit ternyata lebih membingungkan daripada mengolah sebuah casino atau club malam, ini menjadi hal baru baginya yang tak pernah memiliki rasa pada orang lain sebelumnya.

"Seunghyun, Yoochun, adakah dari kalian yang bisa membuat bubur?" Yunho bertanya pada mereka saat menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan selimut yang baru saja dibelikan Yoochun di market terdekat. Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Baek memintaku memberinya bubur sebelum aku meminumkan obat padanya.." Yunho terlihat bingung, "Apa orang sakit tidak bisa menelan sushi? kare? burger? atau sasimi? Kenapa juga harus bubur?"

Yunho mengeluh. Ia memeriksa kompor dan panci milik Jaejoong. "Kenapa dia begitu miskin? Semua benda ini tidak berguna sama sekali.."

Yunho mulai marah dan menendang beberapa perabotan milik Jaejoong. Melihat pemuda cantik itu sakit, emosinya meninggi. Ia kehilangan kesabaran. "Haruskah aku membawanya kerumah sakit?"

Pemilik mansion Minami Kinomoto, kaa-san dari Toya sampai terbangun ketika mendengar keributan di mansion miliknya.

"Ini baru jam empat, kenapa sudah ada yang membuat keributan sepagi ini?" serunya. Ia segera mengambil sapu dan bergegas menuju kamar jaejoong. Wanita galak itu kaget begitu melihat banyak orang berjas sudah berkerumunan dimansionnya.

"Siapa kalian? Apa kalian rentenir yang ingin menangih hutang?" Minami tampak terkejut dan menunjukkan gagang sapunya,

"Jangan buat keributan di Mansionku, Jaejoong si anak nakal itu juga sudah menunggak pembayaran selama enam bulan. Aku juga rugi, jadi jangan buat kerugianku bertambah karena ingin merusak barang di Mansion ini.."

Yunho yang mendengar suara wanita, langsung bergegas menemuinya. Wajah sangarnya telah membuat nyali Minami menciut. "Ka.. kau siapa?"

"Apa kau bisa membuat bubur?" Yunho berusaha untuk tersenyum dan tidak membuatnya ketakutan.

"Bu.. bubur?" Minami menyakinkan dirinya, takut jika sampai salah dengar.

"Aku ingin kau membuat bubur untukku. Ada orang sakit disana. Aku akan membayar buburmu, juga hutang-hutang Jaejoong padamu.." Yunho mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan semua lembaran dollar pada Minami.

"Do.. dollar?" Minami menghitung berapa banyak angka nol yang tercetak disana, "Dollar, sir?"

"Kau tunggu apa lagi, buatkan bubur untukku! Cepat!"

"Ba.. baik, sir.."

Yunho kembali berlari memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Ia sudah meletakan kain kompresan dikening pemuda cantik itu. Tapi demamnya tak kunjung turun.

"Damn.. fuck.." Yunho terus memaki-maki karena keringat dingin mulai mengalir dan suhu tubuh Jaejoong sangat tinggi. Ia tidak pernah mencemaskan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mereka semua disibukan dengan sakitnya Jaejoong dan kemarahan Yunho. Hampir seluruh penghuni Mansion dibuat bangun dan ketakutan oleh kedatangan Yunho dan pengawal-pengawal seramnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun ketika bibirnya merasakan sesuatu. Seseorang sedang menyuapinya makanan.

"Nii-chan, kau sudah bangun?" Toya tampak cemas, ia duduk didekat Jaejoong bersama kaa-san nya. Minami Kinomoto. Pandangan Jaejoong yang semula buram kini perlahan-lahan membaik.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Toya? Kenapa kau disini?" Jaejoong kaget ketika kepalanya bersandar didada seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki aroma maskulin, sama seperti pria yang sudah menidurinya tadi malam.

"Kau? Kenapa kau disini?" Jaejoong berteriak dan segera menghindar ketika tahu kepalanya bersandar didada Yunho. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa,-kan?"

Jaejoong memeriksa dirinya, "Kau tidak menyerangku lagi,-kan?"

Toya dan Minami sama-sama melirik Yunho dan memandangnya penuh kecurigaan. "Menyerang?"

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Habiskan buburmu.." Yunho meletakan mangkuk bubur ditangan Jaejoong, "Juga semua makanan yang kubawa untukmu. Aku harus segera pergi!"

Jaejoong melongo tak percaya melihat puluhan kotak yang berisi makanan. Ada berbagai jenis makanan yang selama ini tidak pernah dicobanya. Kotak-kotak itu ditumpuk didepan pintu beranda karena kamarnya memang sudah sangat penuh.

"Kuharap kau menghabiskan semuanya setelah aku pulang dari kantor, atau kalau tidak.. kau yang akan 'kumakan' nanti malam.." ancam Yunho lalu bergegas pergi bersama semua pengawalnya.

"Apa-apaan dia.." Jaejoong berdecak mendengar ancaman Yunho.

"Nii-chan, siapa pria itu?" Toya menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong, "Dia menakuti semua orang di Mansion ini, dia bahkan menggedor-gedor pintu karena kaa-san terlambat mengantarkan bubur tadi pagi. Kami seperti mendapat serangan gempa dadakan. Suara teriakannya membangunkan semua orang di Mansion.."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya, "Jadi dia meminta bubur dari Minami-san?"

Minami mengangguk, "Dia memberiku banyak uang. Cukup untuk membayar sewa mansionmu selama sepuluh tahun.."

"Eh?" Jaejoong kembali tercengang, "Dia memberimu uang?"

"Sepuluh ribu dollar. Kupikir ia rentenir karena berani menendang barang-barang. Ia juga terus-terusan marah karena kau sakit tadi malam. Karena cemas kau tak kunjung sadar, ia pun membelikanmu selimut, segudang makanan, obat dan pakaian hangat untukmu.."

Jaejoong baru tersadar dengan selimut berbulu halus yang kini dipegangnya. Juga jaket merah tebal yang menghangatkannya. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum dengan semua ini. Tak ada yang memberinya perhatian sehangat pemuda itu.

'_Siapa dia? Kenapa orang itu begitu perhatian padanya?' _Jaejoong bertanya dalam hatinya. _'Apa karena ia merasa bersalah?' _

'_Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkannya. Ia sudah mengambil apa yang tidak seharusnya. Harga diriku jauh lebih besar dari perhatiannya pagi ini. Jung Yunho, kau lihat saja nanti. Suatu hari aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan kotormu padaku..'_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Jaejoong tampak tidak suka ketika melihat Yunho datang dan mengetuk pintu mansionnya ketika hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bisa kita bicara ditempat yang lebih menyenangkan?" Yunho tidak bersama pengawalnya malam ini. Semua pengawalnya ia suruh pulang kekediamannya lebih awal. Meninggalkannya sendirian di Mansion Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka berada ditempat menyenangkan bersama orang sepertimu," Jaejoong menjawabnya dan berniat menutup pintunya. Namun Yunho menahannya dan masuk kedalam kamar sempit miliknya dengan paksa.

"Untuk apa kau disini? Kau punya rumah sendiri, bukan? Kenapa kau menggangu orang lain?" Jaejoong tampak marah ketika Yunho malah berbaring diatas kasur lipatnya. Masih lengkap dengan jas dan sepatu hitamnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi loverku.." serunya, menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya dengan santai.

"Apa?" jaejoong tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Lover. Kekasihku. Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Tampaknya, aku mulai menyukaimu.."

Jaejoong tertawa sadis, "Kau menyukaiku? Apa kau kehilangan otakmu?"

"Mungkin saja, mengingat aku sampai menyukai pemuda miskin sepertimu.." Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat raut marah Jaejoong. "Apa kau menerimanya? Aku bisa membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku bisa membelikanmu apartemen mewah, pakaian bermerk, juga makanan yang kau suka.."

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu.." Jaejoong menolaknya,

"Semua orang membutuhkan uang. Kenapa kau terus bersikukuh menolaknya? Kau sadar bukan jika dengan uang kau bisa membeli segalanya?" Yunho mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya, menikmati kegiatannya mengobrol dengan Jaejoong. Segala yang berhubungan dengan pemuda cantik itu membuatnya penasaran. Ia suka dengan semuanya. Teriakan, makian dan omelan Jaejoong, juga senyumnya.

Sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan santai seperti apa yang dilakukannya dengan pemuda cantik itu. Selama ini tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bastard', 'Hey, sialan' atau apapun seperti yang diucapkan Jaejoong padanya.

Semua orang menghormatinya, tapi kenapa Jaejoong tidak? Semua orang menginginkan uangnya, tapi kenapa pemuda itu tidak?

"Lalu apa karena uang, aku harus melebarkan kakiku untukmu?" Jaejoong tertawa sinis, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak kucintai.."

"Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dalam waktu yang singkat.." Yunho mengatakannya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, hampir membuat Jaejoong terkikik saat mendengarnya. Ia sudah melempari Yunho dengan tutup panci saking kesalnya.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, kau telah memaksaku diawal pertemuan.." Jaejoong berbalik, memunggungi Yunho. Ia masih merasakan rasa sakit ketika harga dirinya terkoyak tadi malam.

"Jika kau menolakku, aku akan mengulangi apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu.."

"Kau? Kau berani berbuat hal itu lagi?"

"Aku bisa melakukanya disini jika perlu. Dengan mudahnya aku bisa mengosongkan seluruh kamar di Mansion ini. Kau juga sudah tahu siapa aku, The Leader of Japanese Mafia. Apa kau masih menolak pernyataan cintaku?'

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan dihadapan Yunho. Ia berbisik tepat ditelinga pemuda tampan itu. "Kau mungkin bisa membeli seluruh dunia dengan uangmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa membeli hatiku.."

"Lalu dengan apa aku bisa membelimu? Cinta? Aku sudah menawarkannya untukmu.."

Jaejoong menyalakan kompor listriknya. Ia beniat memasak air untuk membuat kopi, masih ada stok makarel panggang yang tersisa. Ia sudah membagikan semua makanan Yunho pada seluruh penghuni Mansion, hanya makarel panggang yang ia sisakan untuk makan malamnya.

Kedua tangan Yunho sudah melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong, pemuda tampan itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jadilah kekasihku dan biarkan aku belajar bagaimana membeli sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubeli dengan uang.." serunya, membuat detak jantung Jaejoong bertalu dengan cepat.

'_Aku memang membencinya, tapi kuakui.. ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh bersamaan dengan rasa benci itu._.'

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerang lemah ketika ia terbangun esok paginya. Tubuhnya sudah berguling tanpa sadar tadi malam, jidatnya sampai harus bertumpu pada daun pintu karena kamarnya memang sangat sempit, apalagi ia harus berbagi kasur lipat tipisnya dengan seseorang.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap sosok telanjang pemuda tampan dengan mata musang sipitnya. Ia tak menyangka akan kembali 'tidur' dengan pria bernama Yunho untuk kedua kalinya. Entah rayuan gombal apa yang dilayangkan pemuda tampan itu sampai Yunho berhasil membuatnya melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Arkh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" Jaejoong mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Apa harga diriku sudah jatuh? Kenapa aku malah 'melakukannya' lagi dengannya?"

Yunho terganggu dengan suara Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, mengutuk dan menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

"Morning, sweetheart.." Yunho menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Ini kali pertamanya ia tidur dikasur lipat tipis nan kecil yang hanya memuat satu orang. Ia sukses menggeser Jaejoong dan membuatnya menggelinding ketika ia selesai bercinta dengannya.

Pemuda cantik yang baru sembuh dari sakitnya itu sampai harus tidur diatas lantai, memeluk panci dan teko plastik karena tak ada guling ditempat ini.

"Jangan menyebutku begitu, aku memang bodoh karena tidak bisa menolak rayuan gombalmu tadi malam. Kau memang sangat beruntung karena dikaruniai wajah tampan dan tubuh seksi, mainly, dan.." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia jadi malu sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Jangan menyesali kebodohanmu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dalam sekejap mata.." Yunho mengedipkan satu matanya dan menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Mempertemukan punggung Jaejoong dengan dada bidangnya. Lalu kembali menggengam benda kesayangannya, sedikit meremat dan mengurutnya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Ahhh~" Jaejoong mengerang tertahan, desahannya terdengar sangat seksi. Dicengkramnya lengan kanan Yunho, "Jangan.. lagi, ahh~"

"Aku mungkin akan sulit membeli hatimu, tapi mungkin kau juga tidak sadar.. jika hatimu sudah menjadi milikku bahkan sebelum kau menjual dan menawarkannya padaku.." bibir Yunho mulai bergerilya dileher Jaejoong, ia kembali menciptakan lukisan dengan tinta merah dikulit mulus Jaejoong.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Jae. Akan kubawakan 'bulan' dan 'bintang' untukmu. Juga dunia dan seisinya. Akan kuturuti semua permintaanmu.."

Jaejoong masih menggeleng, bersikukuh menolak tawaran Yunho. Tapi ia menikmati kelihaian tangan Yunho pada miliknya. Juga ciuman Yunho dilehernya. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya, Yunho terlalu handal dalam mempermainkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong merasa jika tubuhnya sudah tidak mau menurutinya lagi karena merasa jika 'pemilik sebenarnya' telah datang.

Tubuh Jaejoong selalu terangsang dengan segala tindakan Yunho padanya. Hanya dengan rayuan gombal dan gerakan intim sesaat, Jaejoong sudah kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh~ Yun~" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dikala dua jari Yunho memasuki tempat rahasia didalam tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi apa yang dirasakannya dan ikut meraup bibir Yunho, memeluk lehernya.

Yunho tersenyum puas dan menambahkan satu jari lagi, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu ditubuh Jaejoong masih 'bersemanyam' dengan damai. Jejak cinta miliknya masih tertinggal didalam tubuh pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan ikut berbaring diatas tubuh Yunho. Namun suara pintu yang terbuka dan celoteh anak kecil telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka, membuat tubuh keduanya membeku dalam sekejap.

"Nii-chan, kaa-san menyuruhku membawa sarapan pagi untukmu.." Toya, bocah tiga belas tahun yang masih menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya itu langsung tercengang kaget. Mata dan mulutnya melebar penuh shock.

"Huwaaa~ nii-chan~ apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Toya memilih untuk menangis kejer dan menumpahkan semua isi nasi gorengnya diatas kepala Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya?" Jaejoong jadi marah dan kesal setelah melihat Toya keluar sambil menangis. Ingin mengadu pada orangtuanya.

"Ini kan kamarmu, kenapa jadi aku yang harus menguncinya?" Yunho ikutan marah karena bocah kecil itu sudah menumpahkan nasi goreng diwajahnya. Pipi dan bibirnya jadi perih karena cabe.

"Jung Yunho, aku kembali membencimu. Kau sudah membuat mata Toya-kun ternodai. Kau sudah memperkosaku tiga kali.." Jaejoong mengeram marah.

"Kau sendiri yang duduk diatas pahaku dan menciumi bibirku, masih berani bilang aku memperkosamu?"

"Pokoknya kau yang salah," Jaejoong sudah mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, "Cepat pergi, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi setelah aku selesai mandi.."

"Aku juga harus pergi kekantor, Yoochun sudah menungguku dilantai bawah. Kita mandi berdua saja.." Yunho memaksa masuk dan ikut menarik jaejoong bersamanya.

"Kenapa kita jadi mandi berdua? Kamar mandinya jadi sempit.."

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika kau malah menggendongku?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu hal yang baru, kau mau tahu?"

"Tidak, aku mau keluar saja dari kamar mandi ini!"

"Kita akan keluar setelah selesai.."

"Tidak mau dan jangan gigit bahuku, sakitttt.."

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu, kau bisa membangunkan seluruh Mansion dengan teriakanmu.."

"Kau yang membuatku terus berteriak, Jung Yunho. Arkhhh..."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
